


A Promise of Gold

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yakov Feltsman, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pliroy, Pregnancy, Scenting, There is Yakov/Nathalie but only background, Vodka should be a character, Yakov has mad drinking skills, bathtub of ice should also be a character, beta Nathalie Leroy, yoiomegaverseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is the worst omega that Yakov has ever had to coach -- and also one of the very best skaters.  Things were fine (OK not so fine) but they were on schedule to get to the Olympics -- until the skating federation decided to get involved.  Can Yuri and Yakov hold this together to a chance at Olympic glory?  It certainly was easier before all the matchmaking started.





	1. Blood on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will happen as this gets posted.
> 
> 7 chapters, 7 days, Rating will be earned in later chapters :)

Blood on the ice

 

Day1

AU: Arranged Marriage    
Keyword: Courting

 

Yakov fumed as he stormed down to the ice, "Plisetsky!"  The rage burning to the point that he screamed out the boy's last name and only the last name, his voice echoing.  The center of the ice was streaked with deep red and a slightly younger skater was being hauled off the rink by an assistant coach -- blood running down the young alpha's face.  The slightly older blond omega stood over the stained ice with a satisfied smile on his face as he took in the damage he had caused.

 

Yuri turned on his coach, growling, "What!"

 

"What do you mean what!  What the hell are you thinking!  You can't just--"

 

"He touched me, so fuck him!"  Yuri tossed his blond hair back, the only blood on him was from the young alpha he had fought.

 

"Yuri!  He is your teammate!"

 

"Then tell him to learn his place.  I am the top skater here so he can take his fucking alpha bull shit and go piss on a tree!"  Every inch of the petite frame in center ice was commanding ownership of the blood splattered ice, and none of the other skaters were willing to challenge him for it.

 

It was still seven months to Beijing, but the nineteen-year-old omega was not expected to be competing still by most people.  Few omegas competed past the age where they were mated to someone. Most omegas were mated long before Yuri's age. Yuri though was showing no signs of such emotions, in fact, he was the least omega acting omega that Yakov had ever encountered, and he was the man's best hope for a skater being on the podium in Beijing for men's singles.  

 

Victor's knee had finally given out.  Georgi's ankle was questionable at best.  The new, younger skaters were too much of an unknown.  No, his best hope of Olympic glory was there in the center of the blood covered ice using the red stain as a target to practice toe loops over it.  It was clear Yuri was far from ashamed from having attacked an alpha, no, the omega was proud he had.

 

If Yakov hadn't already lost most of his hair, this one would have done it.  No, all he could do was reinforce the practice times to make sure no one else was on the ice with Yuri.  The locker rooms at least were already segregated by gender and secondary gender, and none of his alphas would consider going into the omega area -- especially after the beating Yuri had delivered on one of them the last time someone had done it.  While Yuri had three years on that alpha, the alpha had a good 15 kilos and 20 centimeters on the omega. Math like that had never been anything to stop Yuri though.

 

With the bloodbath on the ice taken care of, and everyone just avoiding it until it would be cleaned up in about an hour, Yakov walked back into his office.  Unfortunately for Yuri, Yakov had not been alone today. Two alpha's in suits were sitting in his office, looking at the beta coach with raised eyebrows. 

 

Both others were from the FFKK, the Russian skating federation and neither looked amused.

 

Dima spoke first, "He is our best hope for a medal in men's singles.  Women's we are in good shape, but men's…"

 

Ilia nodded, "Yuri Plisetsky is the only contender we have, but -- he can not be left like this.  He won't be able to compete at this rate. Had he done that stunt at a competition, he'd be banned."

 

Dima was frowning, "It's unbecoming as well.  He is an omega."

 

"I know, he -- Yuri has never been … pliant."  Yakov knew this was not going to go well. These conversations never went well.

 

"He is nineteen, he needs to be controlled.  If he isn't controlled now, he's only going to get worse.  An omega should never be challenging a beta let alone that stunt on the ice with a young alpha."  Ilia was not backing down, not to a beta like Yakov for sure.

 

"We will take care of it."  Dima nodded. "A suitable mate shall be found--"

 

If Yakov hadn't been up for eight hours already dealing with his entire stable of overly hormonal skaters, he probably wouldn't have laughed at that.  However, he threw his head back, laughing in pure mocking at the alpha.

 

"Excuse me?"  The words were growled out as Dima leaned forward.

 

Yakov stood up though, holding his ground.  This was his office. This was his training facility.  "If you think finding some alpha to deal with that one is going to be so easy, you are a fool."

 

"We know what we are doing."  Dima stood up, Ilia right behind him as the two walked out of the office.

 

Yakov was left to lean back in his chair.  With the ban on the most powerful hormone suppressants for competitive athletes, it had made things harder.  Everyone wanted a good solid beta, but too often, the truly talented skaters were an alpha like Victor or an omega like Yuri.  While a properly controlled alpha could perform for years, dominating the field, most omegas never made it more than a few years in seniors, but oh what years those were. Sochi had been a Russian powerhouse of omegas.  Yes, they burned out so fast, but they had been incredible. Even banned from competing as a country in Pyeongchang, the Russian stable of omegas had still dominated in women's and pairs -- even if men's had not been represented.  It had been a bad year for Russian men. Victor being injured and Yuri incapacitated by his delayed presentation.

 

For Beijing, no such problems would face them.  Yuri was in the strongest shape he had ever been, and that was what those fools with the federation wanted to ruin.  It was early, but that didn't stop Yakov from pulling out the bottle of Vodka in his desk. If the federation fucked this up for him…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Four weeks later and Yakov knew this would go poorly.  He had received an email. He was to bring Yuri to a dinner.  He would be meeting with a representative of the Federation as well as a 'suitable alpha' and was to have Yuri attired 'appropriately'.

 

Five drinks.  That was how far along Yakov was by the time he had Yuri ready to leave the skater's dorm in the omega area of the training center.  Five very very generously sized drinks.

 

The dress had been torn by Yuri before being stepped on and kicked.  That wasn't going to happen and Yakov hadn't expected it to happen. Honestly, the skin-tight black pants with the clunky high heeled boots were almost shot down by Yuri as well, and they were about the least 'omega-like' clothing Yakov thought they'd be able to get away with.  The strappy top though that showed off most of the young man's torso and all of his arms, that had been an easier sell, and Yakov found himself once again praising Yuri's love of leopard print. Silently of course. For all outward appearances, the old man looked as if he'd rather die under a Zamboni than be here.

 

Thankfully the years of performing on the ice had given Yuri the skill and patience to do his own hair.  Yakov certainly was not going to be the one doing it. Whatever the young man had done with it, it looked good.  There were little tendrils of blond framing his face, and the majority of it was up so it showed off his long graceful neck.  It was no surprise that the clips in his hair were also leopard print, but at least they matched the shirt. Lip gloss and eyeliner, and honestly, Yakov felt this was going a million times better than he had anticipated.  In fact, they were only five minutes late for dinner.

 

As soon as they walked into the restaurant to see the representative from the FFKK, Yakov knew this would go poorly. 

 

"You have got to be kidding me."  Yuri muttered under his breath as he allowed himself to be escorted to the table by his coach.

 

Yakov moved to pull out the chair, but the young blond alpha with Ilia, the representative from the FFKK,  stood up and pushed in front of Yakov to pull out the chair for Yuri instead.

 

Popping a hip, Yuri raised an eyebrow at that, "Really."  Then with a scoff, Yuri grabbed a chair from the empty table next to them and sat on it the second he could swing it around to be at the table.  He was not going to sit in the chair that alpha had touched.

 

"Oh, feisty, I like that."  The alpha smiled at Yuri, and the predatory nature of it was enough to make even Yakov uncomfortable.

 

"This is Alexei.  He is one of our Olympic hopefuls in Alpine skiing for this coming year."  

 

Yuri just scoffed again, grabbing a menu as he frowned, "Whatever."

 

Yakov was gesturing for the waiter, ordering a glass of vodka and without pause, Yuri did the same.

 

"Should you be drinking?"  Alexei asked the question, almost more concern than dismissal in his voice.

 

"And why shouldn't I … Alexei."  The full name was spit out of the omega's mouth to emphasize there was no connection between the two of them.

 

"Just being an omega …."

 

"Excuse me?"  Yuri practically growled, a most decidedly un-omega like noise.

 

Yakov gestured for the waiter to hurry up, at least they could see the bar from their table.

 

"I don't think Omegas should drink, Yura."  Alexei did not stick to formal names though and it had the exact opposite effect that the young alpha had desired.  

 

Yuri's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. "Well then.  Alexei. You're in for a very disappointing dinner." As the waiter brought over the drinks, Yuri didn't pause and slammed his down.

 

Without even thinking about it, Yakov just said, "Refills"  to the waiter as he drank half of his own. He was not nearly intoxicated enough to get through this and some alcohol might actually soften up Yuri a little and make this less likely to be a disaster.

 

Alexei seemed confused that Yuri wasn't listening to him, "Yura, I said --"

 

"And I don't give a shit."  Yuri grabbed the menu as he proceeded to ignore the blond alpha.

 

Part of Yakov wanted to gloat, but Ilia worked for the FFKK so he knew that the man would be expecting Yakov to smooth some of this over.  "I hear they have very good steak. Yuri likes steak, perhaps ordering food soon would be good?"

 

Ilia looked across at Yakov, nodding, "Yes, ordering food would be good.  Alexei, why don't you tell Yuri about how your training is going."

 

"I'll save you the time, I don't give a shit."  Yuri reached over to grab Yakov's half empty drink and downed it since the waiter was still getting refills from the bar.

 

Yakov knew that the dinner matchup was going to go poorly, he hadn't entirely expected this poorly, but the pre-dinner libations he had indulged in were enough proof that he hadn't expected good.

 

Of course, this was not how most alpha/omega meeting dinners went.  It was clear Alexei was confused by the behavior of Yuri and was glancing to Ilia to see what he should be doing.

 

Ilia, in a move that Yakov would have never advised, decided that announcing, "Alexei has been voted in the top ten alphas of the Olympic hopefuls."

 

"Oh well isn't that interesting."  The sarcasm dripped from Yuri's lips, "I've been voted bitchiest omega in Russia five years running.  I've only held my European title for three years though."

 

"Is that really a thing?"  Alexei asked Ilia and Yakov just sighed, thankful the waiter brought more alcohol and was asking about food.  At least food tended to put Yuri in a better mood, and an expensive steak dinner sounded amazing the Yakov as well.

 

"No, Alexei, that is not a real thing."  Even Ilia was starting to seem to realize that this was not going to work.

 

Alexei was not going to admit failure though, instead, he said, "I have seen the videos of you skating.  You are very good. It is amazing that an omega could have such a long career."

 

"Ahh, yes, see, it's due to my training."  Yuri's smile curled dangerously as he leaned in to whisper, "I like to bathe my skates in the blood of cocky alphas."

 

"Yuri!"  Yakov admonished his skater, but part of him was thinking how true that was.  There had been six fights on the ice just this year, and every last one of them had ended with bloodshed.

 

The rest of dinner did not go any better.  The attempt to pair off the alpha and the omega went horribly.  Yuri's rare steak, as rare as they would serve it, was a 24-ounce reminder of blood.  The steak was very delicious though, by far better than Yakov had hoped for.

 

Alexei though seemed to enjoy watching Yuri eat, finally as the steak was almost gone commenting, "It is good to see an omega with a good appetite.  I had been worried about how thin you are."

 

With a piece of steak on his fork, Yuri looked across the table at the blond alpha, "Seriously."  He rolled his eyes. "Have you decided you hate me yet so we can all just say oh no no dessert because these things never end with me getting dessert -- I really would like this to end, I have shows recorded to watch when I get home."

 

"Hate you?  Why would I hate you?  Of course, you have some traits that need work, but as Ilia says, once you are mated to an alpha, you'll calm just like every other omega."

 

"Oh really, Ilia says that?  So the FFKK wants me mated to whatever willing alpha they can find --"

 

"We spent a good deal of time running through genetic matches to find a good pairing for you.  Compatible blood types. You are both even from the same basic area of Moscow. Winter sports. Understanding of athletics.  Alexei's dam is still very young and he only has two siblings younger than him so if it turned out you needed … assistance in nurturing pups, his dam would be able to assist."  Ilia actually seemed to think that explaining why Alexei had been chosen was a good idea.

 

"Pups?"  Picking up the steak knife, Yuri let his lips slip into a grin.  "If anyone tries, I will have even more alpha blood to bathe my skates in.

 

Yakov downed the last of his drink as he saw Yuri pointing the steak knife to Alexei's crotch.  "I do not think this is working. I should take Yuri home."

 

When Ilia didn't disagree, Yuri found himself being escorted out of the restaurant by Yakov.  The man not even bothering to say anything to discipline his skater. Instead, just grabbing a cab so he could deposit him back in the omega training dorms at the athletics center.  

 

The next day, the email came through.  The FFKK had referred the matter off to the ISU.  Reaching into the drawer to pull out the bottle of vodka, Yakov decided to not even bother with a glass.  Evidently, Yuri was now considered an international matter. Nothing good would come of this.

 

Another gulp of vodka, from the timestamp, he knew half the coaches in the ISU had already seen this.  Yuri's details from the FFKK were out there, height, weight, measurements, the pictures from his last physical where the fit omega was wearing only black boxer briefs as well as videos of recent skating practices.  Yuri was going to be furious. Yakov was embarrassed -- but Yuri was nineteen, this really had gone on too long. Only six months to the Olympics though. If he could just get through the Olympics without Yuri being banned, then he knew he would have another gold medal to add to his coaching credentials.

 

Yakov knew it as coming -- questions.  Instead of just having to field them from other coaches in the federation, he was going to be fielding international questions, either in English, which was always hard for him, or in Russian -- which either meant the person asking had a translator or it was going to be a mess of computer translations.

 

The first of the questions were very typical, asking about Yuri's general health.  Then questions started to come about his temperament and why this was being searched for internationally -- Yakov tried to be diplomatic on those.

 

Just as Yakov was about to consider getting some breakfast to go with his vodka, a strange request came.

 

[ n.leroy@skatecanada.ca ](mailto:n.leroy@skatecanada.ca)

 

> Mr. Feltsman,
> 
>  
> 
> My staff and I received the notice from the FFKK today, and we had a few questions about Yuri Plisetsky.  Of course, we have met him in person several times at various events; however, we did not know, and the notice left out several details we were interested in.
> 
>  
> 
> *What type of alpha would your skater prefer
> 
> *Does he had preferences in physical characteristics
> 
> *Is he looking to relocate possibly
> 
> *Does he have any interests outside of skating
> 
> *What type of presents does he like?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, and we would be most thankful for your response to these questions.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Nathalie Leroy
> 
>  

That was very unexpected.  Not once in the past three years of the FFKK trying to match Yuri had those questions ever been asked

 

[ y.Feltsman@stpetersburgskate.co.ru ](mailto:y.Feltsman@stpetersburgskate.co.ru)

 

> Ms. Leroy, 
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, I shall answer your questions.  Yuri has been my skater since the age of ten.  While difficult, he has proven time and again to be determined, dependable, and committed.
> 
>  
> 
> While I do not know what he would prefer, I am well acquainted with what he does not like.
> 
>   * An Alpha that asserts control over Yuri's body.
>   * An Alpha that demeans Yuri's secondary gender.
>   * An Alpha who says Yuri does not act like a proper Omega
>   * An Alpha that sees him as a means to 'pups'.
> 

> 
> This list is very difficult to find someone who does not have these traits.  However, honesty is best since anything else is just wasting everyone's time.
> 
>  
> 
> Physically, Yuri dislikes blonds.  He prefers people who are taller than him but not towering over him.  Solid but not overbuilt. An alpha that is weaker than him would stand no chance.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri's goals right now are the Olympics.  Anything else is secondary to that. While I would prefer him to stay here, I am well aware that after the Olympics, he will be turning twenty and to expect him to stay here is unrealistic.  I do not believe he has put much thought into his location either.
> 
>  
> 
> Outside of skating, he enjoys the ballet.  While he may complain about his ballet work, in his free time it is what he chooses to listen to and one of his favorite outings.  Of course being in St Petersburg, he has ample opportunity for such. In addition to ballet, he also has a pet cat whom he has had for several years and adores.
> 
>  
> 
> Presents.  That is both a simple and a hard answer.  Yuri more judges the intent of the gift giver than the gift itself.  If it is something that was clearly bought for Yuri, then he is happy.  If it is something that is bought for the pretty blond omega, then he is likely to destroy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Yakov Feltsman

 

Four days later, as Yuri was returning from the dorm, he found a slip in his mailbox saying that he had a package in the office. Grumbling, he was positive it was some stupid shit from some alpha.  He'd gotten panties, flowers, chocolate and slutty clothes -- all of which had just been thrown into the hallway. He didn't care if someone else took them, he just wanted nothing to do with such gifts.  This box was different, it was from a local company that didn't make sex toys (because oh had he gotten so many sex toys), clearly, someone had had something normal sent to him. With a confused look, he carried it up to his room, unlocking the door to walk in and sit down on his bed.  Within second Potya had jumped up beside him and was suddenly very very interested in the box. Normally she was so much better behaved as well.

 

As he opened the box, tilting his head as he tried to think if he had ordered this.  A leopard print cat bed and several cat toys were inside as well as some freeze dried chicken.  There was a typed letter inside, clearly printed out and he wasn't even sure if the people who had put it in had read it.  It was from the sender of the gift, and since Potya seemed to be enjoying everything, one catnip mouse was already being chased under the bed, he decided to at least read it.

 

> Yuri,
> 
>  
> 
> With the season starting soon, I thought your cat would be missing you when you travel for the GP, Nationals, Europeans and then the Olympics.  So, I thought I'd get her something.
> 
>  
> 
> Waiting for them to announce the placements for the GP qualifiers, and I hope to be able to skate against you before the GP -- since I know we'll both be there.
> 
>  
> 
> The offer to dinner is open whenever we're both in town.
> 
>  
> 
> JJ - The king - Leroy
> 
> j.j.leroy@leroyskating.ca
> 
>  
> 
> PS I mailed a CD, I don't know how long that will take to get there.

 

Yuri's head tilted as he looked at that.  Mailing a CD? Who did that? He had an email, he could have received it electronically.  That was just weird.

 

JJ's present was the first one that he didn't toss in the hallway though.

 

A few hours later, Yuri replied using the email address.

 

> [picture of Potya sound asleep in the cat bed]
> 
>  
> 
> Potya approves.  She passed out from being so high on catnip.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

> Yuri,
> 
>  
> 
> Glad it got there.  It was an adventure in google translate until I found someone who spoke French because English wasn't helping.
> 
>  
> 
> It's morning here and time to hit the rink, but thanks for letting me know it got to you.
> 
>  
> 
> JJ
> 
> 1-647-984-3214

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuri frowned at the reply.  It wasn't as if that was the first phone number he had gotten in the past few days, and oh had he been mad when he found out what the ISU had done.  To know every competitor now had a picture of him basically naked had enraged him. It wasn't that there was anything to be ashamed of, just that that was private.

 

The fact that Yuri had gotten several images of Alpha penises almost instantly after the image was sent out had been very telling of what people thought though.  The fact that those images had all been printed out, posted in the hallways complete with names and snide comments was something Yuri would never admit to … well, aside from the fact it was labeled 'Yura's wall of shame', it wasn't as if anyone important came into the Omega dorms anyways.

 

Yuri just rolled onto his back on the bed, not caring that he was dressed as sloppy as possible in clothes thrown on after practice.  He'd eat later. This was exhausting. The FFKK and the ISU trying to find an alpha for him and the stupid idea of courting most alpha's had -- this was exhausting.  Snuggling Potya in her catnip coma, he went to sleep. 


	2. Frustration on the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2
> 
> Frustration on the ice
> 
> Keywords: Scent/Marking
> 
> A/N - I did my best on incorporating scents into this. I dunno, I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't say this earlier, this is my first attempt at A/b/o so apologies for anything I muck up ;) I love comments and kudos though if you liked it :)

 

December.  Less than 2 months to the Olympics

 

Yuri stretched in his sleep, then he felt the armrest dig into his back and he groaned.  This flight was literally lasting forever. Sitting up, he looked around. He hated flying on the segregated airlines, but what was he to do?  He knew a normal airline right now was much too dangerous. Hell, he could smell himself even with every inch of his body being covered in neutralizers.

 

Stupid GP being in stupid America.   It fell close to his modified heat cycle, but he was pretty certain he was going to be OK.  Well, OK, if you considered how small the damn airline seats were. Of course, there were different air regulations if you only flew omegas.  

 

He wasn't proud of it, but he still stood by his observation that if the airlines could, they'd take out all the seats and just shove omegas in like cattle.  Yakov hadn't disagreed, he'd only reached into the drawer of his desk to share the vodka. If one thing had changed with the FFKK giving up on matching Yuri, it was that Yakov had gotten more open about sharing the alcohol.

 

Detroit.  This year the GP was in fucking Detroit.  The bad part of that was that it meant several of the North American skaters -- and a few others -- were going to have a home-ice advantage.  Not that Yuri was worried about that. No, the only thing worrying Yuri right now was how he felt his skin actually tingle. The short program was in four days.  He had four days to get himself sorted so he could function like a normal human being for three days and then his body could do whatever the fuck it wanted after that for all he cared.

 

Of course, this was an omega flight, so there wasn't even any wifi to be purchased, and right now, Yuri would have paid handsomely to be able to text his coach.  The beta would be waiting for him when he got off the flight, with the matching ticket because of course, being an omega flight, he had to be handed over like a piece of insured luggage.  It pissed him off.  As the plane felt hotter and hotter and messing with the air vent didn't seem to do anything, Yuri couldn't find it in himself to bitch about seeing Yakov soon though.

 

He found himself rubbing at his neck, thankful that at least they were over land again.  If they were over land, that meant this flight couldn't be lasting much longer. Giving up, he pulled his jacket and hoodie off, shoving them into his bag.  Just the sneakers, jeans and a T-shirt and he still felt as if he was sweltering. From how almost everyone else was bundled up and the fact no one had tried to snuggle up to him while he slept -- Yuri knew his hormones were all over the map right now.  Well, not really all over, he knew what he wanted, but that was not going to happen. Although the temptation to just find someone to blow all of this energy off with them was so tempting.

 

His hair was actually wet by the time the plane landed and the T-shirt he had boarded with was pulled off a few hours earlier and replaced with an extra one from his carry on.  There was nothing to be done about his skin or the rest of his clothes though. He knew he stuck like 'Horny Distressed Omega' and it pissed him off.

 

Yakov would know it was bad when Yuri wasn't the first one off the plane.  He almost always was the first one off the plane (It wasn't as if other omegas would stop him).  Instead, Yuri stayed in his seat, not wanting to be pressed up against anyone. His phone out, he sent a text to Yakov

 

<< I need a shower as soon as possible

 

>> Are you OK?

 

<<  I don't know.  I stink. I'm sweating.  It's hot.

 

>> I'll have our team doctor be waiting at the hotel for us to get there.

>> It's not time for you to go into heat.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Yakov knew that it wasn't that far off though.  The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck in a foreign country when that happened though.

 

<< I know that.  Doesn't change my hair being wet enough I fucking look like a brunet. Also on my second T-shirt.

 

Yuri flipped on the phone to take a picture of himself, sitting in the too small seat by the window of the plane.  He looked like hell. To some though that sweat soaked and flushed look would be anything but bad.

 

>> Shit.  OK. There's an omega only restroom right by the gate.  Once I sign for you, go in there. I'll have some clean clothes for you too.

 

True to his word, as soon as Yuri got off the plane, he was signed over to his coach and the man grabbed his arm to lead him to the restroom, "Wash off as much as you can.  There are scent blockers, a T-shirt, and a hoodie in the bag." There wasn't anything that Yakov could do about Yuri's pants, but like hell was he not going to force the man into a Red Wings T-shirt and hoodie be bought in an airport kiosk.  

 

While Yuri was in the restroom, Yakov paced.  He would have the checked bag sent directly to the hotel, so all they had to deal with was the carry on that seemed to be mostly full of sweat-soaked clothes.  They'd grab a taxi to the hotel, the doctor would be there. All he needed was for Yuri to hold it together for a little longer.

 

When the boy emerged, Yakov's heart broke a little.  He'd never had to deal with anything like this, having been born a beta.  The normally fiery Yuri was exhausted and soaking wet -- this time with water though.  Dripping tendrils of hair hung limply in his face. The scent blockers had reduced the desperation that had been radiating off him though.  Yakov just didn't know how long they'd last. "OK, come on. I had your bags sent to the hotel, the doctor is waiting in your room." 

 

Taking Yuri's arm, Yakov led him out of the airport and into a taxi, sitting by the skater in the back and keeping a watchful eye on him.  He didn't care what this looked like, an older beta bossing around an unmarked and clearly sexually distressed young omega. "It's OK, We'll have you to the doctor soon."

 

Yakov's worry only grew as Yuri curled up into a fetal ball on the seat of the cab -- normally he'd be sprawled out, complaining about being cramped.  Setting a hand on the thin shoulder, Yakov sighed. Something needed to be done. 

 

Yakov very well knew what was going on with the alphas vying for Yuri's attention.  He knew every gift that had been sent. He knew of the wall of shame. He also knew which alpha was not on that wall -- well several, but only one of the ones who had been sending presents was not on the wall.  Although Yakov didn't have full access to Yuri's phone, he wasn't sure if that was because JJ hadn't sent a dick pic.

 

Pulling up his email as they drove to the hotel, Yakov scrolled through to the message from Nathalie Leroy.  

 

> Ms. Leroy, 
> 
>  
> 
> If it is possible, I was hoping to be able to speak to you in person this evening about the earlier matter.
> 
>  
> 
> Yakov Feltsman
> 
> +7 812 453-37-37

 

He felt the notification for a text message on his phone as he helped Yuri into the hotel.  He didn't have time to check it, instead, getting Yuri into the boy's room and helping him strip out of his clothes as the doctor looked him over carefully.

 

While Yuri was being inspected, Yakov pulled the phone out of his trenchcoat to see the message from Ms. Leroy

 

>> Of course.  Whenever is good for you.  Will it be just you or both Yuri and yourself?

 

<< Perhaps just a meeting between the two of us.  Yuri is … Yuri had a difficult trip and will be resting tonight.

 

>> Is everything all right?

>> Is there anything we can assist with?

 

<< No.  It will be fine.  Our team doctor traveled with me.

 

Yakov looked up from his phone as a stripped down Yuri was led to the bathroom of the hotel room and helped into an ice bath, not able to hold back a startled yelp at the temperature change, but it wasn't the first time the boy had had to be iced down.

 

The fact Yuri just closed his eyes instead of bitching about how cold or bitching for his phone was proof of exactly how bad it was.

 

In a hushed tone, Yakov asked the doctor, "How bad is it?"

 

"This is his last season, he's getting worse each time.  It is inhumane that the ISU restricts him from anything that could actually help with this."  The beta woman frowned as she looked at the door to the bathroom. 

 

"I know."  Sighing heavily, Yakov whispered, "I am meeting with one of the Canadian coaches."

 

"He won't like that."

 

"I know.  I -- don't know what else to do.  He's …"

 

"We're going to have to watch him very carefully.  His hormones should be able to be calmed down before he skates, but we need to keep him separated at all times.  I think I can get him to pass all the medical checks.

 

Yakov pulled out his phone looking at the message from Ms. Leroy

 

>> That does not sound like things are alright.  If he needs, I have two juniors here who are both omegas if it would help him not to be alone.

 

Yakov sighed, it was a kind offer, but one that was not going to help in this situation.

 

<< Perhaps in a day or two that might help.  I will be more than willing to discuss with you events at, perhaps 8?  I can make reservations at the hotel restaurant if that is suitable?

 

Yakov walked into the bathroom to look at Yuri, frowning a little at how the boy was shaking.  "Are you feeling any better?"

 

Even with his teeth chattering, Yuri nodded, "Yeah.  Just … hungry and tired now."

 

Yakov called down, ordering up a burger and fries, because right now even Yakov didn't care about Yuri's nutrition plan.  This was a need for something comforting, and if that came in the form of a heart attack inducing hamburger and enough fries to drown in, then Yakov was going to order it.

 

By the time the food got to the room, Yakov had confirmed the 8 pm with Ms. Leroy and had a bottle of coke next to the tray of food set on Yuri's bed.  With Yuri situated in the bed and the doctor keeping an eye on him, Yakov left for his restaurant meeting. Had he been thinking, he would have changed.  He was much too tired to be thinking of such nuances at the moment though.

 

Although Yakov hurried, he was still a minute or two late, but nothing too noteworthy.  He spotted the Canadian coach already at a table and quickly went to join the female beta where she was sitting. "Ms. Leroy."  He held out a hand to her as he reached the table.

 

She reached out to shake the man's hand, her eyes widening momentarily as she said, "Just Nathalie, please."  Even as a female beta, her nostrils flared a little when he got close, able to catch the scent of extremely distressed omega that clung to him.

 

"Of course.  Just Yakov is more than fine with me.  Thank you for the meeting on such short notice."  He frowned though as he realized his slip. 

 

"How bad is he?"  Nathalie picked up her glass of water, she had already made sure they both had water, although nothing else had been ordered until Yakov had arrived.

 

There was a pause as Yakov considered how honest to be, but this woman's son was Yuri's best option at anything resembling the life the boy wanted.  "This is his last season. It's inhumane to let him push himself past this year."

 

Her eyes widened again, surprised at the honesty as Yakov flagged down a waiter.  "He'll be twenty this season, for an omega, it's a long career." Never mind any career for an omega was near unheard of in most countries.  Outside of acting, modeling, and certain athletics, the secondary gender faced precious few chances to do anything aside from finding a mate.

 

"His health?"  She asked as the waiter came over for drink orders.  

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures and evidently, Yakov was going to have to deal with American vodka.  

 

As soon as the waiter left, Yakov nodded, "He's … becoming more erratic to predict when his hormones will go out of control.  We iced him after the plane trip, but had to fly him out here on an omega only flight." Yakov much preferred to travel with the skater, but since Yuri was an unbonded omega, he knew sometimes that was just not possible.

 

"Iced?"  The woman was near certain she could guess, but she had to ask.

 

"It will be enough to delay any problems until after the free skate.  He'll be cranky but --"

 

"You put him in ice, as in ice water?"  Her eyes were wide and a protective streak was starting to show.  

 

"It is his wish as well.  He demands anything that will keep him competing." 

 

She frowned at that, "So he is healthy enough that his body …"

 

"Wishes to sabotage his career.  He is of course on birth control."  Yakov didn't need to say that for a male omega that meant about a 70% success rate if it was used during a heat.  It was the reason so many omegas made sure they were locked up someplace safe until their natural urges passed, at least until they were mated.

 

"But he can't be on suppressants because of the ISU."  Frankly, she didn't think that was fair, but there wasn't much that could be done to change it.  Only three decades earlier, omegas hadn't even been able to compete in seniors unless they were part of a bonded pair for skating.

 

"So I have left my skater in his room with our doctor, warming up from being in ice water for an hour and eating a burger.  Which is also the reason I did not change."

 

"Honestly the scent isn't as strong as I thought it would be now that I know the situation."

 

"I had to spray most of a canister of scent blocker on him to get him out of the airport."

 

"Poor boy.  I've never had an omega go past juniors in skating."  She paused to order food as Yakov sipped his drink and ordered as well.  Once the waiter was gone, she continued, "My son has always had an interest in Yuri.  He -- tends to like temperamental. His previous relationship was with a very opinionated female beta which ended up not working.  His personality is just more suited to an omega -- but his desire for someone not as … mild has been the difficulty in that."

 

"Your son is the only one of the alphas that has expressed an interest in a way that has not pissed off Yuri.  He's taken to ritually burning some of the clothing offerings he has been sent and sending pictures to the alphas.  Your son seems to have found the balance of nice and not piss him off."

 

"Perhaps we should arrange a meeting, Yuri's condition being taken into consideration of course, for -- whenever is good for Yuri.  I would hate for a meeting with an alpha to cause any complications with his performance."

 

While Yakov chatted through dinner about some of the presents that Yuri had received from JJ, and even pulled out his phone to show Nathalie a picture of Yuri's cat, Nathalie talked about JJ's clothing brand and his continued success on the ice, as well as the doctor's report that he should have many more years at a highly competitive level.  On paper, Yakov knew that JJ fit every criterion that he had for someone to bond an omega to, and Yuri was far from the first he had had to find a mate for. Yuri was just the eldest of the omegas he had ever trained, and the most talented, and the most opinionated, and the one that Yakov saw as his own.

 

As dessert was set on the table, Yakov almost laughed.  If only Nathalie knew how many dinners about a potential mate for Yuri he had been to -- and not one of them had reached the point of dessert.  Then again, Yuri was not here, so perhaps that made the achievement a little less surprising.

 

As Yakov paid their bill, Nathalie asked, "Do you think something that my son is wearing would be … beneficial for Yuri to smell.  Of course not if it's going to complicate anything."

 

"No, that might be a good idea.  Familiarizing himself with his scent when not in a stressed or competitive environment … it is a good idea."  Yakov had never had to do such things, but it was a tactic often used with very skittish omegas, although in this case, it would be for the opposite reasons.

 

"If you wouldn't mind, would it be possible to borrow something from this afternoon of Yuri's, I … am interested in seeing how my son reacts to that distress."   

 

There was a pause, but Yakov agreed.  "I can grab something."

 

"Let me have JJ bring something down here really quickly."  She pulled out her phone, dialing her son. As soon as he answered, her tone softened, "JJ?  I need you to grab the hoodie you've been wearing today and bring it down to the restaurant. I've just had a very nice dinner with Yuri's coach, Yakov, and we both think we should give it to Yuri."  

 

While Nathalie nodded to whatever her son was saying, Yakov signed the credit card receipt.

 

Hanging up, she looked back to Yakov, "He'll be in the lobby in about five minutes.  He's just running down the steps." 

 

Oh, how did Yakov miss the days of Victor being his star when he didn't have to babysit constantly.  The young alpha had been fine on his own. In fact, Yuri was his only omega competing on the international circuit.

 

He stood up, pulling out Nathalie's chair for her.  Perhaps it was the vodka, but honestly, his tolerance had only increased since the mess with matching Yuri had started, either way, he offered his arm to Nathalie as he led the other beta out to the lobby of the hotel just in time to see her son come jogging into the area.  A red and white Canada hoodie in his hands, and it had just been taken off. He was wearing athletic leggings with the JJ logo and a tight black T-shirt, also with the JJ logo, and if Yakov was being honest, the young alpha looked like he could easily be a model, right down to the slightly messy hair and the easy smile.

 

"Hey, M'an, I got it for you."  He handed over the hoodie as he looked at Yakov, not saying anything about his mother being on the man's arm.

 

"Thank you, baby.  We're going to walk up to Yuri's room.  He's … had a rough day, so that's why we didn't have the two of you at dinner."

 

"Is he OK?"

 

"He'll be fine, baby."  Nathalie smiled at him, but then a quick frown as she realized her son was walking with them to the elevator.

 

"I can just step into his room quickly and grab a T-shirt from this afternoon."  Yakov pressed the number for Yuri's floor, watching the door close. This could be interesting.  This could even be good.

 

"One of Yuri's T-shirts?"  JJ was clearly interested in this, looking at Yakov who continued to escort his mother down the hallway until they stopped at a door.  Of course, scents did not really make it into the hallway, all hotels had very good systems to keep such things confined. The second Yakov opened the door though, JJ took a step back, eyes wide.  Nathalie had already been expecting it.

 

The room stunk of panic and distress still, even though the room service tray was set near the door and the TV was on.  As soon as Yakov walked in, he saw Yuri had changed again, this time into a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose white T-shirt.  His hair was still damp and braided back and it was clear the boy had been intending on sleeping soon. He was sitting under the blankets, looking so much calmer than before and no one else was in the room, so clearly the team doctor had determined that he'd be fine on his own.

 

"Yuri.  I'm grabbing one of your T-shirts from this afternoon for JJ."  Yakov walked over to the backpack, pulling a stinky, still wet T-shirt from the backpack and handing it to Nathalie.

 

"Do I even want to know."  Those blue-green eyes rolled at that, then he saw that JJ was behind the two betas and his eyes locked onto the man.  "I didn't know we were having tours of my room tonight. I am tired. I was going to go to sleep." 

 

Yakov didn't say anything, he just set the hoodie down on the side of the bed.  "You can sleep now, we will talk in the morning." Then, Yakov gestured everyone else out of the room.  

 

JJ looked stunned, his nostrils still flared as he tried to process everything.  Then when his mother handed him the shirt, he pulled it tight, inhaling deeply. He started to try to walk back into the room before his mother stopped him with a grip on his arm.  "Yuri is fine now, baby. OK?"

 

Internally Yakov was happy.  Protective. That was the response he had been hoping for from the alpha.  

 

With a soft thank you, Nathalie led her son off, even though it was clear the young man didn't want to leave, every alpha instinct in his body had been kicked into a protective mode.  Yes, that was what Yuri would need -- an alpha that would defend him and not control him. This was very possibly the best thing to have happened to Yakov in days.

 


	3. Own the ice

Day 3

Wednesday   
Keywords: Possessive/Territorial    
  


Yuri stayed in the hotel room until the short program for the most part.  He was only brought out of the room for the hour-long practice slot for male omega singles skaters the day before the free Short program -- unsurprisingly, he was the only one.  That didn't change that Yakov didn't let him out of his sight, only getting him to the ice, paying for a cab to the venue instead of a shuttle bus, and back. 

 

His skating was flawless, the fact he was getting more and more frustrated every minute was the only worry the coach had.  He just had to get Yuri through this and then the free skate, screw the exhibition. That didn't matter. As long as they could delay the heat with cold and seclusion until after the free skate, they were good.

 

Every year it was getting worse and worse.  At first, the heats were a few days of being careful and a few cold showers with a day of locking up the boy to get over his frustration by himself.  Now though, every few months it was tortuous weeks. If it was the offseason, they weren't as bad, but when they fell around a competition like this and had to be delayed, they had now turned into up to two weeks of ice and seclusion.  Yakov hated what it was doing to Yuri, but the boy insisted on competing so as his coach, no, as the closest thing to family that the boy had, Yakov did everything he could to help.

 

The night before the short program, Yakov made sure that Yuri was eating and the doctor checked on him.  Even though the boy's skin was flushed, he wasn't in heat yet. Makeup would cover that up. He'd be fine.  Best estimate was that they had a week -- what to do after the event was a bigger question. Getting him back to Russia might be more difficult than expected.

 

When it came time for the short program, Yuri was dressed in bright reds, his music was loud and flashy and his entire program filled with pure frustration and violence.  It was decidedly not very omega-like, but the boy threw himself through it, hitting every movement. Precise and athletic, it was designed, mostly by Yuri himself to be everything an omega was not supposed to be, yet he was, and it was stunning.  It was the first time this season anyone had seen it (he had used different programs for the qualifiers), and the omega skater left the crowd speechless. 

 

It was no surprise to anyone that Yuri was topping the scores that night.  Unlike the other competitors though, Yuri was watching the rest of the performances from the viewing area of the omega only dressing room.  He was used to being secluded from the other skaters. He used to be allowed to socialize more when he was younger, but now, even at the gala events, he was kept walled off from the alphas and betas in his division.

 

The next day was harder for Yuri, as Yakov walked into the hotel room, he saw the blond curled up on the far bed in the room, all the blankets from both beds piled with all the pillows and the omega was growling.  Grabbing the phone to call the doctor and inform her, Yakov shoved Yuri off into a cold shower and called down to ask for a five-gallon bucket of ice as. This was going to be a long day of keeping Yuri calm and hoping tomorrow would happen.  If not, the GP was over for the year -- or in Yuri's case, forever. 

 

Theoretically, they could drop everything and focus on the Olympics.  Yuri would have one of the Russian slots without a doubt -- then again, the FFKK might use this as a reason to say the boy was too unreliable and 'medically unable' to compete.  Fuming since that was only because the ISU was withholding suppressants from athletes, he walked over to the half-hearted nest on the bed but noticed one thing that was unexpected.  While JJ's hoodie had been hung up in the closet, the boy initially indicating no interest in it, it was right under the pillow where Yuri's head had been resting. Perhaps that was telling, or perhaps it was only because it smelt like an alpha.  

 

"Yuri?"  Yakov walked to the door of the bathroom, hoping the boy was at least able to communicate now.

 

"I'm fine, I just -- I'll be fine."  The stress in the boy's voice proved that he was in no way fine.

 

"I have ice coming."  He knew that wasn't what Yuri wanted, but it was the best he could offer.

 

"Yeah -- fine.  I'll run water in here."  He could be warm after the free skate tomorrow.  He'd be warm then. Until then he had to be cold.  "You should take the blankets out of here so I can't do that again."  Comfortable was not going to happen tonight, he just had to fight it for another 36 hours, and then he would be able to stop fighting.  

 

Without a word, Yakov grabbed everything soft from the room, including the hoodie and moved them next door to his room, then he hauled the bucket of ice into the bathroom, dumping half of it into the tub and frowning as Yuri sank down into the ice water.  He knew this wasn't healthy. Nothing about this was good.

 

"Yura … we need to talk."  

 

This was not how Yakov had expected this talk to go.  He hadn't expected it to be while Yuri was naked and sitting in a tub of ice and he was seated on the toilet seat, holding a towel for when the ice couldn't be taken for another moment.

 

"The Leroy boy?"  

 

"Do I really have any other options?"  The bitterness in the tone wasn't lost on Yakov.

 

"You have options.  Most of those options you want to murder."  He looked down at his hands, frowning. "Most of those options are not understanding of your desire to compete in the Olympics."

 

"If I make it through tomorrow, I'll be fine for the Olympics."  Yuri sighed, everything was so dependent on his less than fully predictable hormones.  He knew this was putting Nationals and Europeans at risk.

 

"You can skip nationals and Europeans.  If you medal at the GP, you will have one of the Olympic slots, we could say you are resting for the Olympics."

 

Yuri just sighed, sinking down into the ice water, his skin paler than usual from how cold he was.

 

"Both the Leroy boy and his mother seemed concerned for you.  The ISU and the FFKK would also approve."

 

Although Yakov's words were muffled by the water, as Yuri emerged to breath, he leaned on the side of the tub, his head so much clearer now.  "I need my phone." 

 

Nodding, Yakov went to grab it.  It had been hidden in the blankets, but with those now gone, it was simply on the sheet covered mattress.  "Are you calling the Leroy boy?"

 

"Texting."  Yuri grabbed the phone thinking of what he was going to say.

 

<< I am going to skate in the Olympics.

<< I don't care what it takes, I am going to.

 

There was a pause before a reply, and Yuri wasn't sure if that meant JJ wasn't near his phone, if he was mad, or if he just didn't know what to say.

 

>> Of course you are.

 

<< I won't have an alpha telling me I can't skate.

 

>> I'd never tell you that you can't skate.

 

<< Room 616.  Talk only. 

 

>> Should I bring my mother?

 

Yuri thought for a second before nodding to himself.

 

<< yes

 

Then looking up at Yakov, he sighed.  "I could do worse. I told him to come here and bring his mother."  Never mind that in any normal arrangement the omega was never the one setting up the time or place.  Everything about this had been backward from all the norms.

 

"He's coming here?  Now?" Yakov stood up, moving closer with the towel.

 

"The only way I'll be able to do this with a clear head is like this, so he can just deal.  If he can't deal with this, then I don't want him." Yuri reached to the surface of the water, flicking an ice cube with a finger as he sent it smacking into another ice cube.  His teeth weren't chattering yet, but they soon would be.

 

>> On our way.

 

<< Yakov will answer the door when you get here.

 

Nodding to Yuri, one of the canisters of scent blockers was grabbed and Yakov sprayed down the entire room, trying to get rid of the scent of 'omega dangerously close to being in heat' although one look at Yuri sitting in the tub of ice and it was clear what the issue was.  No one needed the scent of Yuri triggering any problems with JJ.

 

Only moments later, there was a knock on the door and Yakov opened it, "Nathalie, JJ, please … Yuri is …"  The door to the bathroom was open and the rest of the hotel room was clearly empty. Everything except a change of clothes and some towels had been removed, the beds stripped down to the sheets.

 

"Not doing well."  Nathalie was instantly concerned, and her son's expression seemed to convey the same emotion.

 

Moving in the tub to lean on the side, the clinking of ice clearly heard, Yuri spoke up.  "We need to discuss this." Yes, 'we', Yuri was not leaving this discussion to Yakov. He was going to be an active participant no matter what.

 

JJ straightened as he looked into the bathroom, surprised to see the blond there, soaking wet and clearly naked.  The amount of ice in the room enough to make the air in the bathroom feel slightly colder. "You … Yuri … this … "  He stepped forward, anger showing on his face as he turned to Yakov, "How can you do this to him?"

 

"This is so I can compete, JJ.  Don't get pissed at him." The words were growled out, even in the state he was in, Yuri was still more than capable of growling and being aggressive.

 

Nathalie tilted her head as she looked at the blond, whispering to Yakov, "He's strong."

 

"Just so we are clear.  I am going to compete at the Olympics."  Yuri was still focused on JJ.

 

"I know."  JJ didn't even try to argue it, even if his mother look concerned.

 

"Second, I am not obedient."  That these facts were being growled out from a tub full of ice by the omega and not communicated discreetly through his guardian made that more than clear without him even stating it though,

 

"I very much know that."  JJ hadn't taken his eyes off the blond though.

 

"My cat will come with me."

 

JJ couldn't hide the smile at that, "Of course.  Potya would be more than welcome."

 

"I haven't made my decision yet, Leroy so don't get too cocky."  And there was no doubt in Yuri's head that it was his decision. He didn't have a lot of options, but his options were still his to decide between.

 

"I know that.  What I have to offer you though are things you want.  I have an ice rink five miles from my house. My house is in one of the most progressive countries when it comes to omega rights.  Even a mated omega still has rights in Canada."

 

Yuri tried to hide the smile at that, not at the things that were being offered, he knew all those things could change overnight.  The fact that JJ was trying to offer him things that he wanted though was the important part. The presents had been the same way, things he would want, not generic things an omega would want.

 

"Strip."  Yuri gestured at JJ with a wave of a hand.  "You've already seen the pictures of me."

 

Before doing that, JJ turned to his mother as if asking permission.

 

Yuri growled at that, the second he saw JJ not doing what he asked it was pure rage building up in the blond.

 

With a sharp inhale of breath and eyes now wider and brighter, JJ started to comply with the request, starting to take off his shirt before his mother even gave her permission.  

 

Yakov walked into the main part of the hotel room, he didn't need to see a naked JJ, but he wasn't going far.  With the state Yuri was in, this had much too much of an opportunity to go poorly if the boy lost control.

 

Nathalie took a few steps back to give JJ room, but she didn't entirely leave.  Then again, JJ was actually her son whereas Yakov was just Yuri's guardian, also it was normally the dams of the potential mates that were more involved in the more intimate details.

 

JJ stripped down to his boxers, standing there in the harsh light of the bathroom for Yuri to look at.  He was a professional skater, one of the best in the world, he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. He wasn't as broad as some alphas, but he was not at all lacking in muscle.  He just retained a level of grace and flexibility that the sport demanded.

 

Carefully, Yuri stood up, the ice cold water dripping from his too pale skin as he stepped onto the towel which had been thrown on the floor of the bathroom.  Completely naked, he walked up to JJ, eye narrowed as he inspected the man closely, walking all the way around him as he evaluated the other man.

 

Honestly, Yuri couldn't find anything to criticize.  The man was handsome, but he had known that for years.  He was perhaps a little more muscled than Yuri had thought he'd prefer, but seeing the man's body from such a close proximity now, it was not anything that he found unattractive.  In fact, JJ was … tempting in ways that had Yuri growling softly at the man.

 

The temptation to just grab him and pull him someplace was strong, but Yuri was fighting it, even as he saw JJ's body flush at the sound of the growling.  Omegas were not meant to be possessive or territorial, but Yuri was not a typical omega. 

 

Concerned, Nathalie took a step forward, but before she could say a word, Yuri growled at her, clearly communicating to get away and get away now.

 

She took a step back, eyes wide, but not challenging the omega -- and as soon as she realized that, a shiver went down her spine.  She had never backed down to an omega before in her life. Yes, she was only a beta, but that growl was commanding. Doubts plagued her suddenly, maybe this was not a good idea.  The graceful and beautiful omega she had seen on the ice was clearly an act. The distressed omega had been the truth, but this-this aggression was also the truth.

 

"And Yuri, there is one other thing that I can offer you."  JJ's voice dropped low, almost a seductive note to him now.

 

"And what is that?"  Yuri breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the alpha in front of him.  Giving up would be so easy.

 

"I have no desire to break you because I love that you have fight in you."  JJ had never wanted the perfect omega waiting on him hand and foot. In fact, in the deepest parts of his heart, what he had wanted since he was eighteen was exactly the young man standing in front of him right now.

 

Leaning in closer to JJ, Yuri took another deep breath, a flutter deep in his stomach as he heard JJ do the same, close enough to feel the hot breath on his neck.  In that instant, Yuri made his decision -- no, the decision had been made months ago. He knew it, everything after had been inevitable. In that instant, Yuri realized he had made the decision.  "Tomorrow, I'll skate for you. We're done here now." He turned and grabbed the half-full bucket of melting ice, dumping the rest of it back into the tub. He needed to cool down because right now his entire body was flush and he knew if he didn't cool down, he'd be too worked up for the ice to work for his skate tomorrow.

 

He slid back into the ice water, closing his eyes.  He was done for the day, he had dismissed JJ,

 

Yakov was next to Nathalie, at some point he had come closer, he was looking at her as she nodded, "Come with me once my son is dressed we can discuss the details."

 

As all three left the room, Yuri let himself slide back under the water.  He had to get his mind off the man, but at the same time, tomorrow he was going to show JJ exactly why waiting for him was going to be worth it.  That alpha was his, and he was going to claim him tomorrow and make him wait. 

 

Any lack of logic in Yuri's thoughts was beyond his ability to realize right now.  It was another thirty minutes in the ice before he got out of the water to towel off and lie back down on the scent free bed.  He needed to think of nothing until tomorrow. Just one more day, he could do this.

 

Tomorrow he was going to show JJ and everyone who exactly owned that ice.  He was not some weak omega, he was the Russian Fairy, ethereal, powerful, graceful and beautiful -- but never forget, fairies were also dangerous, and none more so than the water ones of Russian legends.  Rusalka, dangerous, deadly, but also so amazingly beautiful -- he would show him tomorrow. Today just had to be suffered through.

 

* * *

 

The next day arrived finally.  Once again as the others skated their free skates Yuri was secluded, this time though, he was too busy to do more than give the monitor a cursory glance.  This would be his last free skate on the North American continent and he was going to leave them something to remember. His hair was in wild braids, blue and green fabric wrapped around them and braided into the blond locks.  His costume was ripped and torn and skin-tight, green and blue and covered in enough rhinestones that his costume suitcase was always overweight for flying. It didn't matter -- Yakov paid the fee. His skates were covered by the long legs of the costume, and it only made him seem thinner as that gave the illusion of length.  The wrists and waist had long strips of the same fabric that was in his hair, every movement emphasizes by how everything flowed. He has spent the last hour drawing scales on his exposed flesh. Every place the costume was ripped was pale skin with scales now and glitter, the theme carried all the way to his face.

 

He knew the commentators would call this a mermaid,  but no -- this was nothing so kind. This was using the music from a famous Russian ballet where the hero was dragged down beneath the sea to be imprisoned by the deadly and sexy Rusalka, poisonous undead creatures of devastating grace.

 

As soon as he exited the room, Yakov was at his side with the doctor on the other, escorting him up to the ice.  He heard the announcements, it was JJ up there skating right now. The man had been in second place after the free skate, and it sounded like he was going to be the one to beat -- Yuri wasn't worried about that.  Instead, a predatory smile crossed his lips as he knew that JJ would be right there for when Yuri took the ice.

 

Even with the strict rules in place keeping skaters apart, especially an alpha and an omega, Yuri knew exactly how far he could push those rules.  As soon as Yuri reached the boards, his eyes focused on JJ, watching the man perform the final jumps of his program. Yes, he could like that. He could like that a lot.  His lips slipped into a look most often described as predatory. That man was his. This ice was his. This competition was his. Taking a deep breath and throwing his head back, Yuri knew the exact moment JJ would naturally focus on where he was and that was the moment Yuri stretched on leg way over his head.  He knew how the lights would pick up on the rhinestones and glitter. He knew how that would emphasize the lines of his leg. Everything about this costume was designed to make him appear impossible to resist -- and Yuri didn't think it was an exaggeration at all.

 

He jumped the divider the second the announcer said they were now waiting for JJ's score.  What he should have done was cut to the side away from the kiss and cry, what he did was speed across the ice, knowing he was just outside the 5-meter rule as he stretched his hands over his head, gliding past JJ and knowing the man turned to watch him pass.  This was not JJ's ice. This was his ice and as he skated the perimeter of the arena, everything about his demeanor screamed that this was his. He was the one who was in first place. While the scores the others put out for the free skate were impressive, he wouldn't have to break any of his records to get the gold.  No, the outcome in points was near determined already. This was down to just Yuri unveiling his most ambitious program ever and he was not holding back. This season was his. To hell with a slow burn, he was going to win the GP and not stop until it was an Olympic gold as well.

 

As he heard JJ's score announced and Yuri moved to center ice, his eyes moved to the kiss and cry -- and then he had to smile.  Those blue eyes were locked on him. Even the man's mother tugging at his arm wasn't moving him from staring at Yuri, and that was exactly what this entire show was about.  Taking his starting pose, Yuri did not face the judges, instead, he made eye contact with JJ, because that was his and he was about to prove it. 

 

Slowly he tilted his head to look at the judges, indicating he was ready as he took a deep breath and hearing the ethereal chords start.  Rusalka in D minor, dissonant chords streaming over the speakers, heightening feeling in the room, it was such a precisely designed of a piece.  This was danger -- Yuri was not an ordinary omega, he was dangerous.

 

It was a risky program, the music in that movement was often referred to as ugly, but there was nothing ugly about Yuri's performance.  As he threw himself over the ice, spinning and contorting his body in pure technical perfection, even the announcer's tone became more hushed.  Quad after quad, his light body thrown into the air by muscle his secondary gender was never known for, but Yuri worked so hard to achieve.  The flexibility of his body appearing near otherworldly as he spun and contorted through the highest of difficulty elements.  His step sequences tight, invoking the ballet the piece was based on.

 

Technically, it surpassed everyone, and his performance was flawless, ending on a hard chord that set the nerves on edge even as Yuri held his final pose, arms raised and chest heaving as he gasped for breath.  

 

The crowd erupted.  As Yuri's vision cleared he could smell it, they wanted him.  It didn't matter that he threw convention aside, that he highlighted his strength and offered no apologies, he could smell it -- they wanted that.  Skating to the kiss and cry, he stopped to pick up one of the kitten plushies that had been thrown and held it close to his body, scenting it as he saw JJ still on the periphery of the kiss and cry, his mother not yet able to drag him away.  Yakov was next to her, whispering in low tones. Yes, his fate was decided, but he was still in control to a degree. Raising a hand to the crowd as he acknowledged them finally, he walked across the mat on his blades until he stood in front of JJ, narrowing his eyes and handing over the plush that now smelt so strongly of a triumphant Yuri.  "To go with your silver. You don't get gold until after the Olympics." 

 

Omegas did not give alphas presents.  Ever. JJ took it though, his eyes wide as he watched Yuri walk back to the center of the kiss and cry, both arms up as he acknowledged his fans and anyone else screaming for him right now.

 

When the score came in, there was another eruption.  The previous world record for a free skate had been broken -- Yuri had broken his own record.

 

Soon after, still in the makeup, Yuri skated out to step up to the highest step on the podium.  Not only did he accept the hand up from the silver spot, he seemed to expect it. With the difference in height from the podium, he stood eye level with the tall alpha who looked back to him.  Between the paparazzi photos of Yakov and JJ's moms, the plush cat, and now the hand up, the rumors were swirling. 

 

What the paparazzi didn't know was how Yuri's scent was giving him away, the confidence was there.  The pure domination of his day was there. However, there was something else, cutting away at the harshness and softening everything about the omega.  The bronze had gone to a youngish alpha from Spain, and he was not missing any of the interaction on that podium. He took a step away from Yuri -- uncertain if JJ was Yuri's or if Yuri was JJ's, but either way, the possessiveness of that side of the podium was enough to intimidate him to take a step away.

 

When Yuri leaned down to have his gold placed over his head, he reached out to take JJ's hand, lifting both of their interlocked fingers up to acknowledge the crowd.  "Good thing you proved you can keep up with me." 

 

JJ smiled at that, "I've been chasing you for years, I guess I've finally gotten good at it?"

 

"Now help me down from here." Yuri didn't hesitate at all in demanding from the alpha.  He wasn't going to change now, why should he. JJ had chased him for years knowing exactly how he was.

 

Stepping down, JJ reached up to offer Yuri a hand down, carefully assisting the omega as he savored every last moment of being this close to the man.  As Yuri skated off to where Yakov waited, he knew JJ was following him -- then again, JJ's mother was right next to Yakov. 

 

"It should be made official."  The words were gruff from the Russian coach, but the sooner it was official, the sooner others would back off and the ISU and the FFKK would leave him alone as well.  

 

Yuri glanced back at JJ as the man walked up right next to him, and before either even had their skate guards on, he was nodding.  "Official sounds good."

 

"How do you want to do this?"  Yuri turned to look up at the man, his head tilted to keep his braided hair out of his face.

 

Grabbing his phone from his mother, JJ leaned into Yuri, a finger under the chin, not holding him, just guiding him as he tilted and shifted until he could lean and place an almost chaste kiss to Yuri's lips, taking a single picture.

 

While Yuri did not have a social media presence, at least not his own, only his fans had groups, JJ had a strong presence with the promotion of his brand as well as his skating.  The picture posted there with only the caption 'I may have a silver medal, but I won gold after the Grand Prix'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. I love kudos. This is my first a/b/o thing ever so if I'm mucking up, gentle pointing it out would be awesome ;) Well mucking it up in unintentional ways. I know Yuri is trying to win the worst omega international award ;)


	4. The end of fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, tomorrow's is much longer and will be the one the rating is for

Day 4

Thursday   
Keywords: Pampering/Nesting    
  


The day after the Grand Prix, Yakov was holding another gold medal, but the buckets of ice weren't working anymore and even with the boy shivering and shaking in the bathroom tub, the man was whispering in low tones with the doctor.

 

"The best I can do is knock him out for a few hours."  The doctor had medicine out, a large amount of antihistamines would do it and still be allowed.  Adding in a few other medications and she could safely make Yuri sleep.

 

"How long can he be knocked out for?" Yakov didn't like this at all.

 

"Maybe twelve hours.  Maybe. It won't be enough to get back to St. Petersburg."

 

As Yakov was thinking about what to do, he felt his phone vibrate.

 

>> How is Yuri?

 

Of course, it was Nathalie.  Yakov paused before answering, thinking this through.  

 

<< Not well.  We're going to have to make him sleep for a while, but…

<< We are probably stuck here in Detroit while Yuri goes through this.

 

>> In the hotel?

 

<< We can't fly home.

 

>> How far can he travel?

 

"How far do you think Yuri can travel?"  Yakov looked over to their doctor, her lips moving into a frown.  

 

"Nothing by plane.  By car, I'd be comfortable with guaranteeing six hours."

 

<< Our doctor says 6 hours by car.  Air travel is too unpredictable.

 

>> We're based about five hours away.  Even with the border crossing, it shouldn't be over six.

 

Yakov paused as he looked at the offer.  "I might have a place, less than six away.  It should be five, the only unknown is the border crossing.

 

"A place?"

 

"The Leroy's."

 

"We don't really know much about them, do we?"

 

Yakov sighed, "We do know that Yuri is going to be mated to the boy.  So, that makes them people we should accept help from." Yakov stood up to walk over to the tub where Yuri was shaking.

 

"It's not helping…."  There was clear defeat in Yuri's tone.  He knew that this meant he was going to be stuck here.

 

"We have an option.  We can drive you to the Leroy's house and stay there until this passes."  He wasn't sure if Yuri would want that or not. He'd stay in the hotel if that was what it took to get Yuri through this, but he was worried.

 

"Yes.  We'll go.  That's fine.  Give me my phone… no, I need to get out of here."  Standing up, ice water dripping off of his soaking wet body, Yuri walked out into the main part of the room, his entire body covered in goosebumps and shaking.  He grabbed his phone as he threw himself onto the bed, texting to JJ

 

<< Yakov says you can help

 

>> Yeah.  Our house, you can have the whole basement.  There is a bedroom, a bathroom, a TV room … it's a separate air system than the rest of the house.

 

<< OK.  We're discussing it.

 

"I want to go to JJ's."  Maybe it wasn't as much a discussion as a statement.

 

Yakov sighed, "Are you positive?"

 

"Yeah.  Better to be there than here if I'm going to be miserable, and I'm missing Nationals no matter what, so …"  Yuri looked over to the doctor.

 

"There is no way he will be able to pass a medical check for nationals."

 

Yakov nodded, checking the time in St Petersburg and deciding to email instead of call -- it was much too late to call.  "I will tell the Federation that we are going to visit your potential mate and his family at their invitation instead of Nationals.  I will probably have to leave you at the Leroy house.

 

"I'll be fine.  I'll just be locked up until this is over.  Fun Fun." He sighed, getting up to walk back to the ice bath, sliding back into the water.  He could feel his skin tingling again, but it was a near constant feeling now. He wanted to be warm and safe and this hotel room was anything but and it was making him cranky.  He didn't voice it, but he knew there was an option besides being locked up -- one that involved a very warm body and incredible blue eyes.

 

Yakov nodded as he watched Yuri walk back to the bathtub, "I'll call Nathalie, see when they are planning on going."

 

While Yuri was too agitated to notice, the doctor did raise an eyebrow.  Yakov was ignoring her though as he called.

 

"Yuri has agreed."  While most people started phone calls with greetings, Yakov tended not to waste time with such things.  "I have you on speaker with the doctor here."

 

"How long before he would be ready to travel?"  

 

"I can have him ready in about an hour.  I'd like to get him started on his trip before this evening though.  I only have a limited window, probably the next 24 hours, but I can't guarantee that.  It takes about an hour for the drug protocol to knock him unconscious.

 

"I can have everyone ready to go at noon,  We can have the back bench of the van down for him to lie down there.  I have two omegas with me as well as JJ. We could all easily ride in the van together.  It is designed to hold twelve people." The concern was clear in Ms. Leroy's voice.

 

"That will be fine."  Yakov nodded, looking to their doctor to make sure she didn't disagree.

 

"I'll set up a flight for me tomorrow morning to get back to Russia from Toronto, I need to get back to the team."  The doctor stood up, taking a deep breath to say, "I'll pack and then medicate Yuri at 11. Don't let him eat before then."

 

"OK."  Yakov nodded to the doctor, "Nathalie, we'll have all our things in 616 and ready to go.  Can JJ carry Yuri down when it's time?"

 

"Of course.  We will see you at noon."  before she hung up, her starting to tell JJ to make sure everyone was packed could be heard. 

 

While Yuri sat in the ice, Yakov packed all of their things, lining up the suitcases in the room and replacing the bedding to the right rooms.  He set up a few things for Yuri in his backpack, but the blades were moved to the suitcases since there would be no need for them for a while.

 

Shortly before 11, he got Yuri dried off and dressed, making sure the boy threw his hair into a braid so it wouldn't get too messed up while he was unconscious.  At 11, like clockwork, the doctor walked in. Some pills, a shot, some more pills and by 11:30 Yuri was struggling to keep his eyes open. When there was a knock at the door close to noon, Yuri was unconscious, his breathing steady, but well past being able to be woken up.

 

Yakov let them in, watching how JJ quickly went to Yuri's side.  There were two more people with Nathalie, two young female omegas that had probably not presented long ago.  They wouldn't make this any more difficult. 

 

While their doctor took her own bags, Yakov went to take his and Yuri's.  Everyone else had their hands full with JJ having to carry Yuri. The medically induced sleep was deep enough that Yuri didn't move at all on the way down to the van.  All the bags were loaded and Yuri was carefully laid down in the back of the van by JJ, the man then tucking blankets around the unconscious omega, "He's OK like this?"

 

Yakov just sighed, "This is probably the best he's felt all week."

 

"And he still managed to break his own record."  And no, JJ did not seem like he was moving further away from Yuri than he had to as the man grabbed the seat closest.

 

It was only a short distance to the crossing into Canada, and thankfully the visa process was easy, even with Yakov, the doctor and Yuri being Russian.  Once the fact that Yuri was the intended mate of the Canadian was made known, the process became much easier. They were through the crossing in only twenty minutes and on their way to Toronto.  They'd be in by dinner time.

 

The trip went quietly.  Yakov and Nathalie in the front seats carried on a conversation about Yuri.  The doctor spent her time on her phone. Both girls fell asleep, still worn out from the competition.  At some point, JJ ended up slipping out of his seat to lie down next to Yuri, not content to be even two feet away.  Every instinct he had was screaming the omega was helpless right now and needed to be protected.

 

When they arrived at the Leroy house, an old Victorian in a secluded suburb of Toronto, there were two cars waiting for them, the parents of each of the girls ready to pick up their skaters.  Their things were unloaded first and both girls sent off. First, the bags were brought into the house, then once everything was in the house, Nathalie showed the doctor to her guest room for the night.  JJ though carried Yuri down to the basement, followed closely by Yakov.

 

"He should be waking up before long.  He'll want blankets and …" Then Yakov remembered how the boy had piled things on his bed.  "When he started to nest in the hotel, he had your hoodie. I'm not sure how much it still smells like you."

 

"I got something."  JJ turned to run upstairs, coming down with his entire suitcase and just opening it near where they had piled blankets for Yuri.  Bottles of water were set out, but there was no reason for food -- when Yuri woke up, he wouldn't be interested in eating.

 

Yakov sighed as he looked down at the approximation of a nest they had made.  At least Yuri would wake up in something close to the right shape.

 

"Is it alright if I stay here until he wakes up at least?"  JJ didn't look like he wanted to leave at all.

 

"Tell me when he wakes up.  I am going to go talk to your mother."  Yakov placed a hand on JJ's shoulder, looking down at him.  Yes, this one did not act like most of the other Alphas. It was as if JJ didn't think he had a single thing to prove, and maybe he didn't.  This was as good as could be hoped for, Yakov just hoped that Yuri would think so even when the haze cleared from his mind.

 

As Yakov walked upstairs, JJ moved closer so that he could rest Yuri's' head on his lap, lightly running his hands along the blond hair he had wanted to be able to touch for so many years.  He'd do anything for Yuri, anything. He'd agree to any conditions as long as it meant being close to him. It was all he had wanted for years. 

 

As he sat there, JJ did what his omega couldn't and started to fix the nest.  Yakov's efforts had been … even JJ knew they weren't that good. He moved pillows and grabbed some of his clothes, tucking pieces of his clothing and tucking in pieces of Yuri's clothing.  He'd learned about nests of course, but this was the act of an alpha who had an omega who couldn't. Carefully he did everything he could to make sure Yuri would feel safe and secure, tucking him in to the nest and making sure it wrapped tight around his back.  

 

Then, once it was as good as JJ could make it, he curled up in it as well, holding Yuri tight to keep him safe until he woke up, his fingers just running along the other man's back, soft and gentle.  Right now his instincts fully in tune with his mind and heart -- he just wanted to keep Yuri safe.

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov found himself staring out the back window of the kitchen, the view was one of snow now, but it was clear in warmer weather it was a patio and pool.  This was nice -- much much nicer than the dorms that Yuri lived in now. 

 

"You look like you are thinking."  Nathalie had walked into the room, finally announcing her presence as she realized Yakov had not heard her enter.

 

"This would be good for Yuri.  In a few hours, I should have the answer from the federation on what they want from him for Nationals and Europeans.  I would rather he just … avoid that stress. He has nothing to prove at either event."

 

"After his performance at the Grand Prix, you could almost argue he has nothing left to prove at the Olympics either."  She leaned against the counter as she watched the man in her kitchen.

 

"It is important to him.  If they say his spot is earned and he has nothing else he must do -- then all I need to do is get him to the event and for him to pass his med check."  The man exhaled, thinking. It was the middle of December. Russian Nationals meant he'd have to leave in the next few days, there was no way that Yuri would be prepared for that.  "I think using things with your son as an excuse, I will get Yuri out of Nationals for certain. Europeans, we could technically make. Even if he isn't back to 100% he can win there."

 

"What is does he want after the Olympics?"  Nathalie moved around the kitchen, starting water boiling.

 

"I do not believe that he has thought of anything past that.  When he missed the games four years ago --" Maybe she didn't need to know that.

 

"Presenting was what I heard."

 

"We knew he was an omega, of course, but … he was nearly sixteen by the time he actually presented.  We knew much longer, it wasn't a surprise. All athletes are rigorously tested in Russia." He kept looking out the window, the pristine white snow so different from the dirty snow near his apartment in St. Petersburg.

 

"Later presentations are always harder."  Twelve was the average age to present, actual heats, of course, coming later.

 

"The ISU kept insisting on testing him since he didn't present for so long, thinking we were cheating somehow.  When he missed the Olympics -- I wasn't there. I had to be in Pueng Chang with the others."

 

"You would have chosen to be with Yuri if you could have?"  Her tone had softened, wondering. At no point did the man seem ready to just foist the boy off on her, even if as the dam of Yuri's future mate, he should fall to her in this situation.

 

"He is the most talented skater I have ever had,  It is a shame his career will end this season, but -- perhaps this…"  He gestured around the house as the water started to boil and Nathalie poured it into two cups to make tea for them.  "This might mean it won't end. Skating yes, but he is so much more than that."

 

"He is opinionated."  Nathalie was smiling though as she handed a cup of tea to Yakov.

 

"He is so smart, not sending him to school was a mistake.  He learned so many things anyway."

 

"He wasn't sent to school?"  Nathalie's head tilted, but it wasn't that surprising.  Most countries exempted omegas from mandatory education after primary school.

 

"No.  He was taught English and he was taught French.  He was taught cooking and household tasks. That went exactly as well as you would expect it to with him.  He is perfectly capable, but to do such things on demand as a good omega was something even ten-year-old Yura would not perform."  Yakov smiled though, remembering the small rebellious child.

 

"He has been trained in dance.  That he has excelled in." Yakov smiled then as he added, "He also has passable skills at the violin.  His hands just never were likely to develop a good reach for the piano. He does his own programs and his own choreography  and his own design for everything." Removing the teabag once it was dark enough and took a sip, "Thank you."

 

"Your doctor is leaving in the morning?"

 

"Yes.  She needs to get back to the team."

 

"And you don't?"  There was a smile though as she asked.

 

"Should, but won't."  Yakov's eyes moved to the door to the basement.  "We should check on them." 

 

"If he's awake, do you think he'll want to eat?"  She led the way downstairs, hearing how quiet it was.  Once they reached the main room, there in the center of the blankets piled on the floor, her son was sleeping with Yuri cradled to him.

 

She walked over to place a hand on Yuri's forehead, feeling for his temperature.  He was flushed, but not too badly yet. "There is probably another day or two?"

 

"I don't know, I've never interrupted things by knocking him out like this before." 

 

While his mother's approach did not get a response from the sleeping alpha, as soon as Yakov came forward to do the same, JJ's eyes flew open and he growled.

 

Yuri's eyes slowly opened though and looked up at Yakov.  As he tried to focus, still so clearly drugged, he mumbled something in Russian.

 

Ignoring how JJ was upset at him being close, Yakov knelt down next to the boy, just outside the nest of blankets.  It was only 8 weeks to the Olympics. There wasn't a reason anymore for Yuri to suffer if he didn't want to.

 

Switching to Russian, Yakov softly asked, " _ Yura, do you want this, me to leave you with him or do you want to be alone …." _

 

Yuri looked from Yakov to JJ, still coherent, the drugs enough to make things hazy, but they had cleared the fog from his hormones.  " _ I want to stay like this, but …  " _

 

_ "But what.  Tell me."  _ Yakov sighed softly, this wasn't rushed by the standards of such relationships.  Yuri knew JJ, they'd talked for a long time actually. The courtship had lasted months remotely, and several days after no longer being remote.

 

Yuri took a deep breath and looked up at JJ, "Promise me.  Promise me you will not do anything to prevent me from being at the Olympics,"  

 

JJ frowned, every time he spoke to Yuri the young man brought up the Olympics.  It was enough to make him feel that he was just a path to the event. With some hesitation, he asked a question in return, "Why does it mean so much to you."

 

Oh, Yuri didn't want to answer that.  He took a deep breath and drew back a little before whispering, "I promised my mama.  I told her, I would do it for her." He dropped his eyes, knowing the promise of a little child was nothing that anyone would hold him to, even if she were alive.

 

Yakov's gruff voice softened as he explained, "Yuri's mother died when he was six.  He had been skating for two years at that point. That was when the federation took him in, four years before his guardianship passed to me."

 

JJ nodded,  "I promise, Yuri.  I promise, whatever it takes."

 

His lips moving to a smile, Yuri leaned into the man's chest, his head burrowed under JJ's chin as he let himself slip back into the warmth of sleep, but a soft noise rose from his throat, a soft purring, barely audible, but definite purring.

 

Holding Yuri closer, JJ smiled that his omega felt safe and happy, enjoying the purring as he held him tight.

 

Yakov stood up, turning to leave Yuri with JJ.  The decision had been made. 

 

As Yakov left, Nathalie followed him, leaving her son with his mate, "I didn't know he didn't have any family."

 

"He has only had me for almost a decade -- and he has never purred in his life until today."  There was a finality in his tone, that now the closest thing he had to a son now had a new home.

 

"He's a good boy.  You did well with him."  She smiled as she pulled out a take-out menu for a nearby Chinese restaurant.  "We'll order in. Having food for them would be smart. You should ask your doctor what she wants."  

 

Yakov nodded, but as he turned to go to the guest room to ask her, he did not miss the fact that Nathalie was watching him very carefully but not with suspicion.  

 


	5. Heat can melt the ice

 

Friday   
Keywords: Heat/ Rut    
  


Two days later and Yuri had not left the nest for more than a few moments at a time.  JJ had, the young man walking up to the kitchen to bring food down to Yuri. Once the FFKK knew that the matching of Yuri was going well, they were more than happy to exempt him from both the Nationals and Europeans if needed.  Yakov, however, was expected back for the Europeans. 

 

Nothing seemed in the way of Yuri and the Olympics -- except for the total lack of him being able to skate at the moment, but it wouldn't be the first time that Yuri had gone sometime between skating.

 

It was still early in the morning as the sun lit up the kitchen, and Yakov had walked down to start the coffee.  Tea was fine for evenings, but morning required coffee, especially with the time difference he was working with between St. Petersburg and Toronto.  He had to keep up with his assistant coaches and skaters so he was getting up every morning at 3 AM. As he hung up the phone and started to pour a cup of coffee, he heard someone approach him.  

 

Nathalie Leroy, Nathalie Malard back then, had still been in juniors when Yakov's career was winding down, and he had never paid much attention to ice dancing pairs when her and her boyfriend, and eventual husband had moved up to seniors.  She was two decades his junior. He remembered the controversy when her and her partner had married. He was an alpha and she a beta, not a typical match and one that tended to end poorly. He did know that not long after JJ had been born, Mr. Leroy had died in a private plane crash over some national forest.  It had been in the news, and having been during the skating season, there had been a tribute performed at the GP that year. He was even rather certain he had sent flowers. Probably on behalf of him and his skaters, he'd been coaching by that time.

 

What he did not expect was for her to be dressed casually enough to be wearing flannel pajama pants and a tank top with straps thin enough that he knew that was all she had on.  He, of course, had dressed in a button up, this time black, and one of his indistinguishable from each other pairs black pants. He had too many things to do in a day to leave him time to make fashion decisions, that was a thing for much younger men than him.

 

Maybe he was just reading into things.  Maybe this was just some change that indicated he was no longer a complete stranger staying in her house.  As he handed her a mug of coffee, cream and sugar, he tried a smile.

 

Smiling back, she was about to say something when a sound could be heard from the basement and they both turned to the door.  The yelling was clearly in Russian. Setting down his cup, Yakov started to run to the door, but he paused as he placed a hand on the doorknob.  The panic was gone from the voice now, but the words continued to be shouted.

 

Nathalie's eyes were wide as she looked at him, "What is he saying?"

 

"It hurts, it hurts.  It burns, it burns. Make it stop, please make it stop…"  His lips were drawn tight, knowing that Yuri was hurting, but there wasn't a thing in the world he could do to help now.  This was now in the hands of her son. 

 

* * *

 

 

JJ was woken suddenly by Yuri fighting out of his arms and running to the other side of the room as he screamed and started to rip off his clothes, getting tangled in just the T-shirt and leggings as he started to scream something in Russian.  "Yuri … Yuri … I don't know Russian. I need you to speak English." He was stumbling towards the distressed omega, nostrils flaring at the scent of not just distressed omega, but distressed omega that he had chosen as his mate. 

 

"Burns!"  The one word spit out in English as Yuri crumpled to the ground, his clothes ripped off, his sweat-covered, naked form shaking in the center of the room. 

 

When JJ reached Yuri, pulling him tight to try and comfort him, he couldn't miss the scent now rolling off of him.  Omega in heat. Oh, it wasn't just any omega either, it was Yuri and all JJ could do was pull him close, burying his head in Yuri's neck as he inhaled deeply.

 

Softly he kissed along the scent gland on the left side, feeling how inflamed it was under the flush skin.  The more attention he lavished on Yuri's flesh, the stronger the scent grew. 

 

"Jeh Jeh …."  His name fell in a soft whisper from Yuri's slips, followed by a stream of soft Russian.

 

"Yuri, English, remember English.  I don't know Russian." Oh, this was hard to concentrate through.  He picked up Yuri, feeling how the boy draped across his arms, every inch of his skin flushed and burning as a moan slipped from those lips.

 

With his eyes half-lidded, the blond murmured, "Yura.  Jeh Jeh -- call me Yura … or …" Whatever else he was going to say was forgotten as he ripped at JJ's shirt, the skin tight spandex based tech fabric not wanting to rip even when Yuri tried using his teeth on it.

 

Of course, JJ knew that only those closest to Yuri ever used that name, but was it any surprise he should use it as well?  It was too much to think about. Words were too much to think about with how Yuri was biting at his clothes. Once Yuri was back in the nest and safe, JJ pulled off his shirt.  The material was barely gone before Yuri was right there, his lips running over the newly exposed flesh and his finger grabbing at JJ's shoulders.

 

"Yura?"  JJ's voice held a note of panic.  He hadn't thought this through, but it made sense, as soon as Yuri went into full heat he'd be acting like this.

 

"What?"  The word was whined as somehow Yuri's toes hooked around the waistband of JJ's pants, trying to force them down even though it was impossible with how the man was sitting.

 

"Are you sure?"  Every instinct in JJ's entire being was screaming at him that he did not care what Yuri though, that he just wanted the man now.  He still had enough mental capacity to know that he really really did care though.

 

The response was a growl followed by a stream of Russian, from the tone of it, more than likely swearing.  Then those beautiful blue-green eyes were glaring at him, "If I didn't I would have kicked you out by now."  There was another growl as Yuri pushed JJ down, not seeming to care about any damage to the nest. Then the growl changed, moving almost to a purr, but still much too aggressive to be properly purring, "Jeh Jeh.  Fuck me." 

 

He shouldn't still be that coherent, but maybe the years of fighting his heats had delivered some ability to maintain control past the point where it should be long gone.  However, he was only human and as he ran his neck along JJ's chest, it was brutally clear that the man was going to get exactly what he asked for -- not that JJ was fighting it now.

 

Shoving the larger man down hard, Yuri climbed onto him, nails digging into those tanned shoulders as he pressed his mouth against JJ's in a rough kiss, demanding attention.  Knees on either side of the man's waist, he moved his hips, thrusting his hard cock against the pants he hadn't managed to remove from his alpha.

 

Gasping, JJ's arms wrapped around Yuri, pulling him in tight as his tongue delved against Yuri's, forgetting the need to breathe as he rolled the other man onto his back.  His pants quickly kicked off as he kept kissing, finally dropping his mouth to Yuri's neck to lick across the sensitive gland there.

 

As Yuri moaned from the sensation of pleasure radiating from his neck, JJ pressed down, rubbing his stomach over the smaller man's cock, feeling every reaction to his motions.  

 

For a moment, JJ pulled back, letting his eyes taking in the beauty of what was before him.  Every inch of Yuri's skin was flushed, both sides of his neck dark red, a thin sheen of sweat covering his flesh.  That perfectly proportioned cock, leaving streaks of precum over the pale abs spread out before him. 

 

Yuri reached back to pull the tie from his hair, shaking out the braid that had been put in.  He didn't want neat, he wanted to seduce his alpha. Running the fingers of a hand through the braid, those long blond locks were freed as Yuri propped himself up on his elbows, letting his eyes drop down to the one part of JJ he hadn't seen until now.  Drinking in the sight of that perfect cock. There was no hiding how badly he wanted that.

 

Pure smoldering lust burned in his blue-green eyes as Yuri reached towards JJ, just barely touching the glistening head of the man's cock.  Long delicate fingers running over the slit as he spread the clear fluid with just the pad of his middle finger, then, looking up into JJ's blue eyes, he brought that finger to his lips, licking it clean.

 

JJ couldn't help gasping at that, watching how Yuri's eyes rolled back in his head at the taste of him.  Braced over the man with one arm, the other slid down, running over that hard silken cock to the darker blond hair before reaching past the other man's testicles so he could slide two fingers into Yuri's already slick opening.  When Yuri just moaned, throwing his head back and his back arching at the desperately wanted intrusion, JJ almost lost control. Instead, he slid in a third finger, stretching the tight muscles and feeling how wet and hot Yuri was for him.

 

His back braced on the side of the nest, Yuri moaned louder, thrusting his hips down onto JJ's fingers as he whined, so clearly wanting more.  His hands running delicate fingers over his own chest and down to his hips as he writhed wantonly, soft moans accenting every movement.

 

There was no way for JJ to resist that, his fingers removed and in one hard, fast thrust, he penetrated the other man, slamming his cock into that tight heat as Yuri arched and called out.  

 

Gripping those delicate hips, JJ started to move, thrusting hard and fast because he couldn't think.  It was impossible to think of anything besides how Yuri's body gripped his cock impossibly tight and how those flexible legs wrapped around him, pulling him in and wanting more.  As Yuri's fingers dug into JJ's shoulders, the man could only slam forward harder, needing this desperately. His breath coming out in pants as he placed sloppy kisses along the red on Yuri's neck, lost completely in the scent.

 

He didn't feel how sharp fingernails marked his back or sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his shoulders.  Everything except pleasuring his mate was gone from the man's head

 

Yuri never stopped rocking his hips, wanting more, needing more as he took everything that JJ could give him.  He couldn't think, all he was right now was need. He needed, desperately needed and as a heat built in his stomach, he moaned louder.  English was long gone now, his words barely understandable Russian as he begged and pleaded for more. Gyrating his hips, giving every last bit of his body he was lost in the pleasure of every deep thrust.

 

Caged under JJ's body, clinging to the solid muscle over him, Yuri gasped with every deep thrust until he couldn't even breath, gasping when he remembered, but focusing on anything other than how the other man was making him feel was impossible.  He still needed more though, desperate burning need as he whined, nails digging into JJ's shoulder's until he drew blood.

 

Unable to take it anymore, JJ slammed one last time into his mate, feeling his cock jerk as he came, his hips rocking with each clenching of his body as he felt his orgasm release.  It felt like forever, an unbelievably perfect moment. 

 

Yuri screamed as he orgasmed, the sound echoing through the basement, his own cock leaping between their bodies as his core gripped JJ with every muscle, internal muscles spasming in release as his own cock spilled over their flesh.  

 

JJ's face was buried in Yuri's neck as he was lost, enveloped in the scent of the man.  The desperate need fading to be replaced by bone-numbing satisfaction.

 

The two fell asleep like that, one wall of the nest shoved over, the other side kicked over until it seemed more just a mess of blankets of clothes on the floor.  It didn't matter though, all Yuri cared about was that JJ was holding him in his arms. Even as the other man softened and cum ran down the inside of Yuri's thigh.

  
  


When Yuri next woke up, it was dark.  Every inch of his flesh felt prickly, but instead of painful and bad, this time it felt so good.  Stretching, the weight of JJ's arm and leg still held him down, the man sound asleep with his other arm wrapped in a blanket and somehow a pillow half under his head.  The nest had been destroyed, and Yuri couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd never been much for such things anyway.

 

His head was surprisingly clear though.  He wriggled out from under the arm and leg, walking over to the bathroom to wash off and look at himself in the mirror.  His hair was a mess, but he'd expected that. Somehow his neck wasn't as marked up as he thought it would be -- honestly, that was appreciated.  His hips hadn't escaped marking though. Nearly perfect handprints were bruised into each -- but his flesh was so pale it always bruised so easy.

 

Stretching enough to fully arch his back, he felt his hair brush the floor.  A low purr reverberated in his chest as he looked back at where JJ was sleeping.  No, he didn't want the man sleeping. Not right now at least. He walked back into the room, grabbing a bottle of water and downing it in one go.  He wasn't hungry. Food still didn't appeal to him, and he knew exactly what he was doing as he knelt next to the alpha, his alpha? He wasn't sure on that part.  He knew what he wanted though.

 

JJ was exhausted.  Deep, bone-numbing exhaustion.  His back had been contorted as he slept and was stiff, but then as he felt himself waking up, all of that didn't matter.  Before his eyes even opened, he felt a hot, wet tongue run along his cock, a long stroke from the base of his balls all the way to the top of his cock, softly pressing into the slit.

 

Opening his eyes, he watched as Yuri did it again, licking his lips as he looked up at the now awake man.  Not breaking eye contact, JJ starred into those blue-green eyes, every detail of how Yuri was looking at him would eternally be burned into his soul.  Instantly he was hard, the blood rush from that lustful glaze hitting him hard enough to make breathing shaking. "Yuri…."

 

"Yura."  The correction was soft, but there was a nip to his scrotum to back it up.

 

"Yura…"  Oh, he was not going to forget to use the correct name again.

 

Looking up at JJ again, Yuri licked his lips, satisfied now that he had cleaned the man off enough.  One hand moved forward, enough to angle his body further up as he dropped his head, letting his long hair trail over JJ's body as his lips followed the dark hairs up from his hard cock and over to the defined abdominals, enjoying how his alpha arched under his attention.  "Jeh Jeh … do you want me?" The question was a pure tease, he knew the answer.

 

As Yuri purred deep in his chest, he continued to slide along JJ's body, his mouth moving from stomach up to chest, licking across one hard, pebbled nipple as he moved further up.

 

If JJ were still capable of thinking, the fact his brain had evidently stopped working might have been his first thought.  His hands though could move, tracing along the pale flesh of Yuri's sides as the man straddled him. He could arch his back and expose his neck as sharp bites were delivered to his neck.  He could breathe, when he remembered to, deep gasps when his body screamed at him that it needed oxygen now. 

 

When his hands slid down to those hips though, his palms feeling the sharp hip bones and the muscle of legs that drove the man insane, he didn't need to think anymore.   Suddenly Yuri was on him. That lithe body sinking down onto his cock so slowly it was pure torture, but so beautiful that JJ couldn't do a thing to rush it. With how Yuri had hooked his ankles over JJ's thighs, even when the man tried to thrust up, it was impossible.  He was held in place.

 

Moments later, JJ could only stare.  Yuri started to move. Knees on either side of JJ's hips and ankles holding down the man's thighs, Yuri straightened his back as he fully took that hard cock all the way into his body, and then he arched his back until blond strands ghosted over JJ's knees and somehow he was even deeper into that amazing body over him.  Before he could do more than gasp at Yuri's actions, those bruised up hips started to move, rocking up and down, over and over as JJ had no control. 

 

The strength in those legs meant even as Yuri raised his arms, his back arched as he stretched, he never stopped rocking down, riding JJ as a flush spread over his chest, pale hands running over the man's own chest, accenting the difference in tone between still pale hands and flushed omega flesh.  

 

JJ's hands gripped Yuri's hips, feeling the play of muscle as his world lost focus.  Then he moved one hand, sliding it along the sharp line from Yuri's hip to Yuri's beautiful cock and his fingers wrapped around that satin flesh, pumping in time to the other man's movements.  

 

When Yuri's voice rose in volume, JJ's eyes locked onto him, watching every movement as he saw him getting closer and closer -- not that JJ himself stood any chance to resist though.  He felt his orgasm approaching, his breathing shallow and fast. He couldn't look away from pure perfection over him. The long wet hair, the flushed flesh, and those eyes. Fuck, those eyes.  He'd do anything for those eyes. He'd do anything for that man.

 

Then, with a hitch of his breath, JJ saw those eyes fly open, blue-green orbs of pure need and he didn't stand a chance, growling and moaning as he felt his body release up into that perfect heat of the man he had lusted after for years.  He felt how Yuri's cum hit his stomach, a hot stream smeared over his abs and chest, but all he could look at was the man's face. Yuri's orgasm wracked the man's entire body. Eyes rolling back and then a harsh gasp of needed breath before Yuri just collapsed onto JJ.  The only thing stopping him from hurting himself as he fell was how JJ caught him, arms so quickly moving up from hips to wrap Yuri tight to him, just holding tight, their bodies together, sweat mixed with cum, sticky and hot on their flesh.

 

It didn't matter that the nest was unrecognizable as anything than a mess of cloth now spread over half the room.  It didn't matter that it was 3 AM. All that mattered was that JJ finally had Yuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing soundtrack for this chapter -- [ NSFW Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSdaagf6MZQ)


	6. Yuri gets the gold

 

Saturday  
Keywords: Mating/Bonding (took a different twist on this one)

 

The next morning, the door to the basement finally opened while Nathalie and Yakov were softly talking over coffee.  He had helped get all the Christmas things down from the attic since clearly, JJ was 'busy'. The live pine tree had been purchased the night before and was partially decorated.  Yakov was not helping with that. He had helped put the lights on, but that was where he had decided his portion of this as a 'guest' ended.

 

When Yuri stumbled through the door from the basement and towards the smell of fresh coffee, Yakov just raised an eyebrow.  From the piles of clothes down in the basement, Yuri had evidently found a team Canada T-shirt that was almost long enough to be a near indecent dress and some ancient leggings that had seen better days.  Yakov actually was certain they were the ones from Yuri's skate bag that he used to dry his blades with -- although why the boy didn't just have a towel for that… certain things Yakov didn't find worth asking about.

 

"Yura?"  He raised an eyebrow as he saw the boy stumble walk to the cabinet to start looking for a mug.  

 

Finally, after a lot of fumbling, he grabbed a mug and poured coffee before adding sugar to it, Yuri shook his head.  "I am not talking to anyone until I have some coffee."

 

"Can I make you breakfast?"  Evidently Nathalie didn't think the not talking applied to that question.

 

"Yes, I am starving.  If I ever see another protein bar, I will kill someone."  Both hands on the cup, Yuri kept drinking the coffee as Nathalie got up to make bacon and eggs for the clearly exhausted young man.

 

"Death threats, you must be feeling better."  Yakov really did know better than to tease. He just didn't care.  He tended to be good at knowing how far he could push.

 

"Everything hurts and I am so stiff."  The fact the boy collapsed into one of the chairs as Nathalie cooked and basically bent into a pretzel in a rather overdramatic gesture of how sore he was did more or less prove he wasn't really 'stiff'.

 

"You seem fine.  You can put skates on tomorrow.  You can have today off."

 

Yuri suddenly sat up, looking suspicious.  "I can have today off?"

 

"Yasha, he's tired.  Be nice." Nathalie didn't think as she scolded the man -- and most decidedly did not call him Yakov.

 

Yuri's eyes widened though as he looked from Yakov to JJ's mom and back.  He tilted his head, not saying anything yet, just taking in the fact that Ms. Leroy was cooking and Yakov was sitting at the table reading a paper as if this were completely normal.  It was even an English paper. "No …"

 

"Why don't you go see if JJ is awake and wants food."  Yakov didn't address the other issue at all.

 

Now wide awake, Yuri stood up and began backing towards the door to the basement.  Any 'sore' and 'stiff' and 'can't move' clearly gone once he turned and ran down the stairs two at a time to shake JJ awake.

 

By the time Yuri managed to drag a very recently woken up JJ up to the table in the kitchen, it was clear one of the two was wide awake and slightly freaked out.  The other was JJ.

 

As food was placed on the table, Yakov and JJ started to eat as if life was completely normal.  Yuri kept staring at Yakov like he had grown a second head. That didn't stop the boy from eating.  He downed his food at a rate that could be considered rude by most people, but that didn't mean Nathalie hadn't made extra anticipating someone would be hungry -- she just hadn't expected it to be Yuri.

 

After breakfast, when no information was volunteered, Yuri just continued to stare at Yakov -- and the man continued to ignore that fact as he read the paper.  Finally, JJ took a hold of Yuri's hand to lead the man off to upstairs, mumbling something about a shower.

 

Once pulled into JJ's room, and then to the en-suite bathroom in it, Yuri hissed, "I think your mom and Yakov are sleeping together!"

 

JJ just blinked as he started to pull off Yuri's clothes, more concerned with them than his own.

 

"Did you hear me?  She called him Yasha, they're being all … domestic!"

 

Reaching over to turn on the water so it could warm up, JJ just shrugged as he pulled off his own clothes, "I could have told you that?"

 

"What?  You knew!  What do you mean you knew!"  He gasped though as he was pulled into the water and into a kiss, suddenly pulled up against a very naked JJ.  Somehow in his freaking out over Yakov, he had managed to not notice much else.

 

Running his hands down Yuri's back until he reached the man's ass, JJ just kissed him to distract him from the Yakov thing.  "Ignore them…" Then he let his hands move over the perfect roundness of Yuri's butt, feeling exactly how every muscle played against each other to create what had to be pure perfection.

 

Yuri found himself leaning into JJ, smelling the warm scent of the man.  He'd never been good at describing scents, but something had changed about it and it was so hard to narrow down exactly what.  As Yuri let his cheek run over the man's collarbone, his nose butting up against his neck, suddenly he realized the change. Taking a step back, he looked up at JJ, realizing the man was looking down at him with the softest of gazes.  He found himself speechless staring back at him, lost in those blue eyes as the water ran over both of them.

 

Softly, near gingerly, JJ took a hold of Yuri's chin, a hand on each side as he cupped the man's head and tilted him slightly before leaning in for a long, slow kiss.  No desperation, just pure softness that left Yuri feeling weak enough to need to brace himself against the other man.

 

As the kiss broke off, Yuri found himself whispering, "Jeh Jeh?"  He didn't know what to say though, confusion so clear in his eyes as he stared back into the blue he was getting lost in.  The entire world felt as if it were slowly spinning. He hadn't felt dizzy in years. Between dance and skating the feeling of being dizzy was foreign to him, but he was.  The world was spinning as he stared into JJ's eyes.

 

"Yura?"  One hand moved from Yuri's jaw to his wet hair, gently brushing along the now darkened blond with the back of his fingers.  Then JJ's eyes narrowed slightly, confused as he asked, "You're scared?" At no point before this had he ever sensed any fear from the other man,

 

"You…"  Yuri couldn't even say it on his first attempt, having to swallow and start again, "You love me?"  The confusion colored every word as he looked up, the room spinning faster and faster.

 

The knee-jerk reaction of 'of course' was held back.  Clearly to Yuri, even after everything, it was not an 'of course'.  No, this was important how he explained this. "Since the night we talked at that Gala in Oslo before your coach dragged you off."

 

"That was three years ago?"

 

"I know.  You were a little drunk and bitching about Victor.  I was listening to you and nodding along, and then you were complaining about his music that year and -- and then you started to explain why you hated it.  You … I'd never heard anyone speak with that much passion about the music in their program."

 

"I bitched for an hour about classical Russian ballet music?  How did that … I don't even know how you could stand listening to me talk about that?"  His head tilted as he kept looking up at JJ, but he couldn't deny everything his senses were telling him.  The intense look, the scent, they didn't share a bonding mark, but -- if his neck were covered and people didn't know, he knew they'd all swear that JJ was a bonded alpha.

 

"You opened up.  You talked about what you found beautiful, what moved you, what drew forth emotions.  You talked about the music you wanted to use but they wouldn't let you. You talked about powerful music and … and then you talked about your favorite ballet and how you wanted to skate to the piece you did this year at the GP.  The second I saw you skate out and saw what you were wearing, I knew what it was. You had already told me so much about the piece and how much it meant to you." Every word was intense, never breaking eye contact.

 

"You remembered all that?"  Yuri still didn't know how to process this, that not only had JJ listened to him rant for an hour but that he remembered and it had made an impact on the man.

 

"That you skated that for me, Yura… I knew what it meant."

 

Yuri's gaze flickered away for a second.  He wanted to say it was a coincidence. He wanted to say that JJ was reading too much into it.  He wanted to deny everything about how he was feeling. He knew he could deny it, but he knew every last word of that denial would be a lie.  "I …" And then his voice cracked as he couldn't speak, closing his eyes to lean into JJ's chest.

 

He wasn't pressured into speaking, the other man's arms just wrapping around him to hold him tight.  "You don't have to say anything." He could smell the confusion and fear and maybe he was wrong, but JJ really really hoped he was right and that was hope mixed in with all of that.

 

Yuri clung tighter, feeling the soft press of lips to the top of his head.  The gentleness of it more than he could almost take. No one was gentle with him.  No one was ever gentle with him, but here was JJ, lightly brushing kisses over his scalp.  

 

He couldn't take it, the gentleness was too much and Yuri's knees crumpled as he started to cry.  All the rage and anger he wrapped his whole being around was falling apart.

 

Softly shushing, JJ picked him up, turning the water off with one hand.  Proper getting clean could wait until later. This was more important. He carried Yuri gingerly from the bathroom to his bed, throwing back the blankets to set the soaking wet young man onto the sheet before crawling in himself to pull the blankets up and just hold him so tight.

 

Soft flannel sheets, a warm quilt and a knitted afghan combined with the all-encompassing scent of JJ were enough to relax Yuri some as he was held.

 

Softly, JJ whispered, "I love you, Yura."  He didn't expect to hear it back. That Yuri was clinging to him and not pushing him away was more than he had ever hoped for.

 

* * *

 

Two nights later and Yuri was dreading every passing minute because it meant the time he had to leave Canada was approaching.  He knew he had to. Flying back to St. Petersburg meant he would be able to compete at Europeans and then the Olympics. All physical signs pointed to him having a decent amount of time before his next heat now that he had given in instead of denying himself.  

 

It was Christmas eve in Canada, and no matter how much Yuri insisted that they were wrong, the entire country was wrong, hell most of the world was wrong -- that was not when Christmas was and that it was in January thank you very much  That didn't change the fact that he was bundled up in warm clothes as the four of them had a nice dinner before going to church -- Catholic church of all things. Yet another thing Yuri had found to complain about. Yakov hadn't complained, then again, Yuri had done enough complaining for several people.

 

Once dinner was over, and it had been delicious,  (honestly, with how well his mother could cook, it was amazing that JJ was as fit as he was), Yuri found himself being walked over to the now fully decorated tree. The day before,  Yakov had taken him shopping so that they would both have presents for the Leroy's under the tree for Christmas morning.  As Yakov said, it was just being good guests. Yakov had pointedly ignored Yuri's retort that good guests slept in the guest room and not the master bedroom with Ms. Leroy.

 

Yuri nearly melted though when JJ softly kissed his lips next to the tree.  "Yura? I have a present for you tonight."

 

"Tonight?"  He brushed blond hair back behind his ear as he looked up at JJ.  "Christmas is tomorrow."

 

"True, but …"  Then JJ kissed him again and the objection to getting a present on Christmas Eve faded.

 

Yuri didn't even realize he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he gasped.  JJ was on a knee in front of him and everyone was watching as those amazing blue eyes looked up at him full of hope.  When Yuri's eyes saw the glint of diamond on a golden band in the box, the room started to spin again -- JJ just seemed to have that effect on him.  

 

"Yuri Plisetsky, my Yura, I love you.  Will you marry me." The proposal had been longer in his head, but when JJ saw the faint look on Yuri's face, the shorter version was quickly decided on.  The ring was out of the box then and he was holding Yuri's left hand.

 

It was so hard to think, Yuri wasn't sure what to do or say, but when he saw JJ grab the left hand, he shook his head.  Then he saw how crushed JJ looked at that shake, quickly realizing that he had fucked that up. "No no, I mean yes. Yes. Yes.  But, wrong hand." He gave over his right hand. "Russian. Right hand. I … yes." He wasn't sure how many times he had said yes, but as the ring slipped on his finger, he felt his knees crumble as he dropped down to be in front of JJ, leaning in to kiss him.  This was more than he had ever even let himself dream of.

 

* * *

 

That night at midnight, Yuri made his first post to the account JJ had helped him set up.  Here in Canada, omegas were allowed to have such accounts. Even in Russia, this would probably be allowed now.  While not technically bonded, the ring would be enough to give him certain rights - with the permission of JJ of course.

 

 

> [Picture of his right hand being held by JJ's in front of the Christmas tree.]
> 
>  
> 
> Missed Nationals, but still got the gold.  @jjleroy!15 #engaged #firstpost

 

It was a simple announcement, but one that soon spread quickly.  Congratulations pouring in from all the people that JJ knew, and the few that Yuri knew.   He still had to fly back to Russia, and he still wouldn't see JJ again until the Olympics, but for now, he was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments loved! Next chapter will be midnight eastern so the first moment of Sunday for me.
> 
> And yes, JJ's first moment he realized how he felt started with Yuri bitching about Victor -- as it should be lol


	7. Citius, Altius, Fortius

Sunday  
Free Day -  Citius, Altius, Fortius

 

The majority of the Russian delegation to the Beijing Olympics had arrived that morning.  Barely enough time to get settled in and ready for the opening ceremonies. Yuri was excited -- not for the ceremonies, but for the huge party after.  Skating didn't start for two days, so they were allowed to attend, and he very much knew who else was going to be there.

 

The ring hadn't left his finger since the day JJ had put it on.  The fact that Alexei had been the one chosen to carry the Russian flag in the opening ceremony hadn't even bothered Yuri.  No, nothing could ruin this happy mood. He was going into these games feeling perfect. He'd taken gold easily at the Europeans, and combined with his domination of the GP, no one even said a word about him missing the Russian nationals -- unless it was followed by a mention of his engagement of course.

 

Wearing the red and white parka over the white and red tracksuit of their uniform -- and hell no was Yuri wearing the skirt version.  No, he was in pants, thank you very much, he walked in his place in the Russian contingent as their anthem played over the stadium speakers.  Even as he looked around, he wasn't able to catch sight of the Canadians. He hadn't had much hope he would, not with how far apart in the alphabet they were.  Soon, Russia was in its spot in the stadium and there was no opportunity to look. The crowd was cheering as country after country came through the entry and made their way around the track before taking a spot in the center.  At some point, a child had handed him flowers, and Yuri was distractedly holding them as he just kept looking around, excited.

 

Soon though they were all herded into a huge banquet hall under the stadium.  Of course, Yuri wasn't allowed to run off unescorted at all, but Yakov was right there, a hand on Yuri's shoulder as they walked over together to the Canadian group.  The young man practically bouncing. It had been almost two months since he had seen JJ. When he caught sight of the man, seeing him turn and his face light up, even the hand on his shoulder didn't stop him as he ran at a full sprint, near tackling the man as he slammed into him, making JJ have to take a step back.  The laugh though, that made everything worth it, even as Yuri blushed from his very public sign of affection while the camera crews were still around.

 

Before Yuri could even think of anything but leaning into his fiance, Yakov was there, "Leroy.  It's late. I'm going to head back. Make sure Yuri gets to his room before 2 AM. I've told them to let you in with him."

 

"Yes, sir."  Of course, he'd be more than happy to be responsible for the omega tonight.  He was more than happy to be responsible for Yuri forever.

 

Then as another flash from a camera happened close by, Yuri turned to look, realizing it was someone taking a picture of him and JJ.  He did the only thing he could think of, flashing the cockiest smile he could at the same time he showed off his ring, completely leaning into the Canadian.  This was not a scandal. This was something the ISU and the FFKK had wanted desperately. Yuri behaving in public at the Olympics was more than any of them had expected.

 

The first two-thirds of the party, Yuri spent with the Canadians, right next to JJ and very quickly realizing he was never going to remember all these names.   They seemed nice though. Once he explained he had no idea when the wedding was and that he wasn't pregnant, everything else seemed to go along easily. When asked when he was moving to Canada, Yuri didn't even bristle that they assumed the omega was the one moving.  Instead, he answered with a simple, "After the Olympics, I need to get the vet paperwork on my cat and then pack."

 

At some point, Yuri might even realize he hadn't talked it over with JJ yet, but the man certainly didn't seem to have a problem with that answer.

 

Next, Yuri brought JJ over to meet the Russians, that was a much shorter meeting since they were mostly drinking or drunk by now and Yuri didn't want to drink.  He wanted to remember every minute of this.

 

The rest of the night was spent with the other skaters that had broken out from their national groups, those were people that Yuri actually knew -- even if so many of them he hadn't been able to talk to yet.

 

With the jet lag, it wasn't late yet for him.  He had two days to get used to the new time zone though, so it would be fine.  Most of his time with the other skaters was spent letting them see the ring. The fact he wasn't leaving JJ's side seemed to be a very large positive -- it also kept every other alpha from even thinking of trying anything.  Between Yuri's reputation and how he smelt so strongly of JJ, it was clear to everyone that trying anything with the man was not going to get them anywhere.

 

Before long though, they were at the Russian dorms, and JJ was easily let in.  Then again, JJ could have easily brought Yuri to the Canadian ones as well. No one would stop an alpha with his omega, and everyone knew that JJ and Yuri were together.

 

When they got to Yuri's room, instead of leaving him at the door, Yuri pulled him inside the room  "Yakov didn't say you had to leave?"

 

Laughing, JJ just grabbed his phone to text his mother where he was, closing the door behind him.  Theirs wouldn't be the only pile of mixed nations clothing on the floor that night, but JJ was pretty sure it was the best-looking one.

 

It hadn't even been two months and it had felt like forever as he pulled off Yuri's clothes, tossing them aside.  The white and red of the Russian outfit was soon joined by the red and black of the Canadian version. As soon as he had Yuri moaning on the bed though, it seemed as if it hadn't even been a moment since he'd last had this, and it was perfect.  Those flexible legs wrapped around him as he slid into that warmth, losing himself in kisses and how Yuri's hips never seemed to still, and he wouldn't trade away a single second of it.

 

* * *

 

Two days later and the team competition began.  Yuri was slated for both the short program and the free skate for men's on the Russian team.  The fact he was doing both clearly spoke of how weak the Russian team was in men's this year. While they did send all three skaters they were allowed, the other two were nearly unknown.

 

For his free skate, he was doing his program from the preliminaries of the GP, a number in a black and silver outfit with black makeup on his face and his hair done up tightly.  Everything about that short program was tight though, from the precision of the jumps to the moves of the fluid step sequences. It was liquid, a tribute to Tchaikovsky, a short version of one of the more beautiful pieces from swan lake, and perfect for the technically intense but graceful performance put forth for the short program.  

 

JJ was watching from the stands.  He was slotted for the men's long program for Canada.  The Canadian team had more depth so no one had to pull a double program for the team event.  Team skating had only existed for three Olympics now, so it was no surprise that the Olympic record for team short program in men's was beaten by Yuri.  It was enough to put the Russians in third. China was in second at the end of the day and Canada was going into the final day of team competition in first place.

 

Since the competition had actually started, Yuri and JJ had been restricted to texting and skyping each other.  But as the Canadian team left the ice venue, JJ was able to snatch Yuri for a few seconds, just a quick kiss and a whisper of how amazing he was, but to have the physical contact was worth the glares from security.  

 

Two days later, they were all once again in the ice venue, this time for the long program.  Women went first, and somehow by the tightest of margins, Mila managed to pull out her best program of the season and get not just the first place for Russian, but also the Olympic record for women's free skate in team events.  Next was men. This time, for once Yuri skated before JJ in a free skate. As he took the ice, this time in a blindingly red costume and his hair tied in a low ponytail. His music was just as Russian as his short program had been, a powerful piece from the Prokofiev opera The Fiery Angel, much less well known than his short program selection, but no less well received.

 

JJ knew any music selected by Yuri would be perfect.  After his confession about their first conversation about music, many more had followed, often the younger man speaking passionately over skype as JJ was introduced to composers and pieces he had never even heard of.  While some people had thought Yuri was holding back some in the short program, since all he had to do was beat the second best of the other teams, there was no doubt he was not holding back at all in the free skate today.  The program ended with a quad loop double flip combination right at the end that flowed into an incredibly difficult spin before ending in the man's final pose.

 

JJ knew that was a hard act to follow, but he gave it his all.  With that, the mood of the individuals was set though. Yuri broke the Olympic free skate record for team events-- and had JJ gone first, he would have held it for a moment as well.  However, Yuri took first and JJ second. By the end of the day that didn't matter though. Canada still pulled ahead with their ice dance team and pairs skaters. Combined with the performance from the short programs, Canada took their first golds in Team Ice Skating, while Russia was held to Silver.

 

At the medal ceremony there appeared to be no animosity between the teams, well most of the portions of the two teams.  Yuri, with Mila right next to him, spent the parts where they weren't actually getting the medals or posing for pictures talking to JJ and his friends.  No one could say Yuri and Mila hadn't done their part. Yakov's skaters so far had performed amazingly. Three Olympic records between the two.

 

When Yuri and JJ ended up sharing a kiss for the cameras on the podium, Yakov just shrugged.  When Mila ended up picking up Yuri so he was closer to the right height to kiss JJ, the man just smiled and sighed.  What was he to do? His skaters were performing well, and truly, that was all he'd be judged on.

 

The next two days though, all the skaters had to be serious.  Yakov even put a 'go to sleep' timer on Yuri's wifi so he wouldn't stay up too late with JJ on skype. The fact they'd be able to see each other in just a few days made that much easier though.

 

For the short program, Yuri was drawn to go first.  He didn't care what position he was in. all that meant was that he'd be putting up the score everyone else would be aiming for.  This time, he didn't skate to a Russian piece, the selection was clearly chosen for his French Canadian fiance. A new piece, with Yuri clad in the same blue as JJ's eyes and his hair down  Mariage D'amoure by Paul de Senneville. The short program was beautiful, but that was what was expected of Yuri. He was at these games at the height of his career -- if not for his secondary gender which would cause it to end so soon.  His last short program being dedicated to JJ was as clear a sign of his feelings as he could give, and JJ couldn't take his eyes off of it.

 

While he didn't break his world record,  he did break the Olympic one by over a point and a half, and JJ knew that without a miracle, he was skating for second place today.  It only left one more day of being apart, and then they'd be facing each other for the free skate. JJ in second, Yuri in first, the same as things had been at the GP.  Even with JJ skating at his best, he wasn't able to catch up. He knew after he finished his short program that he'd be bringing home a silver with his gold from the team.

 

Two days later, as Yuri took the ice, coming once again dangerously close to the 5-meter rule as he skated past JJ, this time with a smile, he was wearing the blue and green from his GP victory again.    Yuri's program was explicitly dedicated to JJ and the night his entire world changed. People could take of that what they wanted, JJ knew exactly what it meant.

 

Somehow, the program was even harder than when Yuri had first performed it at the GP.  The doubles that had been in the combinations increased to triples, and the rest of the elements harder, more technically exact even.  As JJ watched, he knew this year would not be his to get the gold, but he was winning a much more important gold today.

 

As Yuri skated to the kiss and cry, JJ didn't leave.  Yakov made no effort to get him to go, instead, just waving off anyone who tried.  With everything Yuri had gone through, he deserved to get a proper kiss, and he did.  The world record was broken again.

 

At the medal ceremony, Yuri looked over to JJ, smiling as soon as he had the gold medal around his neck.  "See, this way is better. I don't need Mila to pick me up." Once again another picture of JJ and Yuri kissing on an Olympic podium, but instead of just helping Yuri off the center, JJ picked him up to carry him off the ice.  

 

As soon as they were changed to their team clothes though, it meant the press conference, then they would be free to enjoy the party.

 

The top three men's skaters were there, JJ and Yuri walking in together along with Nathalie and Yakov.  The Bronze winner from Japan was already there.

 

Eventually, Yuri got the question he didn't want to answer, as he was asked, "You broke Olympic records in everything you did this games.  What is next?"

 

Glancing to JJ, he just smiled though.  This wasn't actually as bad as he thought it would be.  "I'm done. I'm retiring. Now. This is it, no more."

 

A stunned silence fell over the reports as the same man asked, "Why?"

 

"Why?  You want to know why?  The ban on suppressants for athletes held by every major sporting organization.  To get through the GP this year I spent most of the week sitting in ice water. I've proven that omegas don't naturally burn out at sixteen, seventeen, whatever age they tell you.  I am retiring because I am done torturing myself. I could stand it for another year or two, but I can't put those I care about through knowing that is what it takes for me to consistently compete.  I can't take the pain in my coach's eyes for another moment when he has to get another bucket of ice. I can't take the pain in Jeh Jeh's eyes when he knows he is helpless to do anything about that torture.  I can't take the heartbreak in Ms. Leroy's expression as she sees what it takes. No. I am done. I have fought. I have won. I won't be quiet, but I am done. I have found someone who loves me. I am retired.  I am packing my things and my cat and moving to Toronto."

 

With that, Yuri leaned back in his chair.  That was everything he had wanted to say and then some.  His hand was still holding onto JJ's though, only now that he was leaning back, it was possible to see that was what they had been doing that whole time.

 

"Mr. Feltsman?  How do you feel about your most promising male skater announcing his retirement?"

 

"After worlds, I'm retiring too.  Mila will be fine without me, I won't leave her before worlds next month though.  I am just happy that Yuri is happy." Yakov shrugged. At least Yuri's retirement announcement would eclipse his own.  Maybe moving to Toronto was the thing to do. He'd have to talk more to Nathalie about things.

 

Finally able to leave the press conference, Yakov and Nathalie right behind them, JJ looked to Yuri, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

 

"I don't know?  Sleeping in? Hiding from my retirement announcement?"  Yuri shrugged, he was exhausted, he had no plans.

 

"Want to get married?"

 

Nathalie stopped in her tracks, a soft gasp as she covered her mouth.

 

"I already said yes?"  Then Yuri realized, "You mean tomorrow?"  His eyes wide with shock as he looked at JJ.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Yeah -- why not.  Yes. Tomorrow." He calmed quickly and laughed, Yakov not even trying to stop him from doing something on such short notice

 

In the end, it ended up being the first wedding in the Olympic Village.  A hastily thrown together affair, with both men in suits and Yuri's golden ring moved to a necklace to be replaced with matching platinum bands.  It was the Olympic Village, few people needed a reason to party. That the Leroy family was splurging on the alcohol only made everyone more likely to celebrate.  For a last Olympics, it was an amazing one for Yuri.

 

 

> [Picture of Yuri's hand and JJ's with matching platinum rings, the background the four medals the two of them had won]
> 
>  
> 
> 2 Silver, 2 Gold, and 2 Platinum.  Next stop Toronto @jjleroy!15 #justmarried

 

* * *

 

Epilogue

Four years later

 

Yuri didn't win a medal at the next Olympics, technically, however, it was his choreography that did.  Five months pregnant, wearing a team Canada T-shirt that was technically three sizes too big, but that was what fit over his stomach, he balanced the three-year-old boy on his hip as Nathalie took the skate guards from her son.  His choreography had already medaled several times this games. The team medals had two people using his programs, plus one of the ice dancing pairs and one of the women. This was the one that mattered though, his husband and mate getting gold in men's singles.

 

As JJ skated to the podium, the Canadian flag unfurling as it rose in its center position, Yuri found himself smiling.  Of course, he still wished he was out there competing, but he was happy. He was coaching and doing choreography. Yakov was supposedly retired, but that didn't mean the man wasn't standing on the other side of Nathalie.  That one was something that even four years later Yuri tried not to think about too much.

 

As the boy started to fuss and kick though, Yuri sighed even as the first chords of the Canadian anthem started, "Well, Seva, if you are going to be like that, just go to grampa Yasha."  Yuri handed over the boy to Yakov, smiling as he did it and knowing the man would have the little one calmed in a few moments. "I don't need to be kicked at the same time by both of them."

 

"It's the music over the speakers, JJ did the same time every competition when I was pregnant with him."  Nathalie just smiled as she watched Yakov calm her grandson. Life was good -- Even if Yuri was bitching about his bladder not being a 'fucking trampoline'.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this. 
> 
> 7 days, 7 chapters, my first attempt at A/b/o with a rather rare pair for the fandom.
> 
> You all have been wonderful, and thank you for the kudos and the comments.
> 
> This won't be the last A/b/o from me. This is definitely not the last Pliroy from me. 
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @scribblesitm and I love getting kudos and comments.
> 
> <3 Alex - aka Scribbles


End file.
